Lovely Vicious
by dreams-n-things27
Summary: Caroline and her friends are trapped in a school under the newfound control of Klaus and his minions who have invaded the school. Caroline is stubborn and struggles to play the helpless victim and Klaus struggles to control her. love/hate. Klaroline.
1. Chapter 1: Part One

**Hey all, first fanfic, let me know if you like it.**

In all honesty I was astonished. Never would I ever have thought this could happen to me. Yet here I am, being rounded up like cattle with the rest of my class. Men in black clad uniform were guarding the exit with guns ready to fire. In my social studies class of all places, I glance at my teacher at the front who looks like her face never saw the sun.

There were four or so soldiers (because really… I'd like to think only professionals would carry guns as easy as they did) in our room. Two guard the door while the others threaten our lives as we all huddle in the right corner of the room. At least it had calmed down now, at the beginning I thought I'd die from hearing loss instead of a bullet. This school has a unique layout: four two-story blocks horizontally facing each other, a courtyard in-between each block, and did I mention the sides of the rooms that aren't connected to another class concern of mainly windows? Yay. Not only did we have to live in our own nightmares within this classroom; we got to watch other students run from their class only to get shot and then dragged to the growing pile of dead bodies.

I look over to Elena, my best friend. Her eyes are swollen and if she wasn't red in the face from crying so much, she would have been nearly as white as our Mrs Deane, our teacher. I hate seeing her scared. We were all scared though, Matt, Tyler, Bonnie, and even me. I'd never show it though, I'd rather put the depth of my understanding of the situation in a small box in the corner of my mind.

We all sit on the ground, crying and weeping on each other. Well everyone except for me that is. I couldn't wrap my head around it. I sit there staring into space, thinking. I don't know how long it had been before I'm jolted back into reality as Elena's head falls onto my shoulder, her dark brown hair cascading over her face. She hates being weak and I hate seeing her like this. _This just won't do_. I need to give her some sort of security that she's going to make it out of this. Alive. I gently push her head off my shoulder and get up, standing to my full height of 5'7. Elena whimpered and I felt my classmates stare. I walk over to the creepy soldier with brown hair and a hooked nose.

'Excuse me, Sir.' I said shyly, putting a sweet tinge to my voice. 'Would you mind telling me what's going to happen to us?'

His beady eyes looked me over.

'Go sit down.'

'But I-'

'Are you dumb girl!' He was not happy.

I was turning around to sit back down when I felt a cold metal bar shoved into my side. He did not just do that.

'You mind?' I snap at him, whirling my mass of blonde curls back around as I faced him. Let's face it; I am not a sweet, timid girl who could be pushed around. I don't take shit from anyone. Ever. I only realised my mistake when I looked down to see that the 'metal bar' turned out to be the barrel of his gun. I stood there knowing what I should have done, and yet I couldn't take it back. Yeah, my stubbornness is definitely going to get me killed.

His beady eyes widen at my rebel, his face becoming red. He grabs my arm, yanking me forward, my face inches from his.

'You best be watching that mouth of yours, girl.' He sneered at me and I gett a breath full of mints mixed with a foul scent of cigarettes.

'Or else what?' I hissed back and wrench my arm from his grip. I turn back quickly, hoping to make it back to Elena. I see her dark eyes looking livid- a bit of fight coming into the Elena I know. I also see them widen. A moment later a large thud sounds and my head explodes in pain.. I had been wacked on the head. _Not going to lie, I should have seen that coming._ This is not how I thought my Wednesday afternoon would end. The world goes black and I feel myself fall.

 _Sometime later…_

I wake with the pounding sensation of drums in my head. I hear a bunch of people talking. They all sound English and I was not in the mood to deal with foreigners; especially the lethal, hostile type. Brilliant. I kept my eyes shut and thought back to how it all started.

Just like any other average school day, I went to class did my work and laughed with my friends…Until I got to my social studies class.

 _Maybe a couple hours earlier…_

'Caroline!' Bonnie, shouted across the room, calling me over to our table. I immediately grin at the sight of Bonnie and Caroline sitting at our table in the back corner of the room. Bonnie has her hair in in a new pixie cut- it looks good. She looks at me with smiling brown eyes. Bonnie was always smiling, I love that about her. Elena had her straight, dark brown hair, and sweet brown eyes looking as perfect as always. She was the gorgeous aaaaaaand unbelievably kind-hearted. I probably would have hated her if she wasn't my best friend. She see's the good in everyone, which I still find stupid. I, apparently, am the only one to see the worst in people. Or I just see through the fake shit they put up. We were polar opposites, in more than one way.

'Hey guys ready for another boring day at Mystic Falls High School?'

They both scoff at me but I just smile.

I feel a sudden whoosh of cold air on my ass and milliseconds later my ass is hitting the ground. My chair had be pulled out from under me!

'Ouch! You mind!' I shout, looking up at the culprit. Tyler stands over me with his shaggy brown hair and cinnamon eyes looking down at me. I glare at him with every inch of bitchiness I could find in myself (which could be a damn lot). He just smiles his sly smile and laughs at me.

'Aw good to see you're in as good a mood as ever, Care-bear.' His eyes turn innocent as he said, 'I almost thought I saw you smiling like you were actually happy!' He feigned shock.

'And break your little heart! You know I would never do that but thank God you were here to pull me out of whatever wonderful delusion I may have been experiencing,' I say with a wink. I was smiling big now.

'In fact, that's all your presence does for me,' I add. My smile grows as I watch his own fall, quickly replaced by a frown.

'Oh come on Care you don't mean that do you?' He stuck out his lip and pouts. I was laughing now. He soon joined me.

I grunt as he helps me up. Definitely bruised my butt.

'Ugh, you best be watching your back there baby Lockwood' I tell him in a sly tone.

'Baby?' He exasperates. 'That's just cruel. You know, I am bigger, stronger, not to mention older than you.'

'Technicalities,' I tsk.

"Whatever, I win."

'Wasn't aware there was anything to win.' But I knew. We always try to outwit each other. Love him to the bitter end I will. He just laughed and walked away. I sigh and turn back to my girls.

The teacher was just about to start the class when it happened. Black clad figures surrounded our school, entering the floor classrooms and running up the stairs to ours. Like you'd expect it would, it caused a huge (and I mean massive) panic. I heard voices from around the school all at once. Shouting, screaming and the sound of gunshots. My class was looking out both sides of the class, heads moving franticly. The lights went out and that's when four men entered our room. I felt numb. Elena was screaming and tugging my arm and the men were shooting the ceiling. I tried to speak to calm down Elena who was getting hysterical but I couldn't move. I felt disconnected. I saw my classmates run to the opposite end of the class away from the men. They were all crying and moaning. I grabbed Elena and Bonnie and threw us to the ground. Their faces were white and frightened. I knew then what they wanted from me. Reassurance. I was always the cool calm and collected once. I didn't let my fear show. I was the one who was meant to be emotionally sane and stable. I finally found my voice.

'Shhh its okay girls calm down.'

I couldn't hear what they said in return. It was muffled by their sobs. The room was chaotic. The soldiers wouldn't speak they only shot the ceiling when we got too loud. I found it odd and discomforting that they didn't bother hiding their faces… which meant that they were not going to harm us or they weren't bothered about witnesses in the aftermath… A thousand other theories came to mind but I blocked them out. None of them were good.

We sat huddled against the wall with me in front. I felt like I had to protect them. Elena couldn't handle stuff like this. She was fragile on the inside and she looked just as much on the exterior right now. White skin, paled lips and blank eyes was her sad yet still beautiful image. I reached out and touched her arm but not for long. The class all huddled along with us across a single wall. We sat for about 2 hours with them just watching over us. And that is when I decided to approach the men in black. I'm an idiot.

 _Returning to the unfortunate present…._

I tune my ears back in, listening intently to the men who intruded my quiet life.

'…but she's trouble! I say give her to the other guys. Teach the bitch a lesson.'

I recognise his voice as the beady eyed soldier who knocked me out. _Bastard!_ I want to scream in his face. I force myself immobile. I don't want them to know I'm awake with beady eyes still in the room.

My body feels awkwardly hunched as my hands are tied behind my back. I try not to panic. I hate restraint, of any kind. It was like being trapped with no way out. _No escape_. My throat closed and my heart pounded in my ears. _Focus!_ I sat slouched on a chair and I could tell that my neck was going to be painful when I straightened up. I open my eyes to slits, careful not to move my head. I nearly sighed with relief at the familiar photocopy room a few rooms down from my class. There were two men: Beady eyes and a dark blonde guy with his back to me. They stand between me and the door.

'Jules, she's not a priority and hardly a concern. We have a job so stop moping over some chick that has bigger balls than you and get back to work. I'll sort her out.' The blonde has spoken and I decide I like him; simply because he seems to like Jules as much as I do. Jules had a looked of disdain on his face as his eyes shift to my body. I force my eyes shut and tried to keep my breathing regular.

'Go take numbers of all the junior students. We need to prepare them for transfer.'

Transfer! What did that mean? I couldn't think straight.

I heard a grunt and a door open then close. Hopefully they both left. Jules had held some obvious grudge against me and the blonde seems to be charge… not good company. I count to 3 and open my eyes… only to find a pair of black ones several inches from mine. I guess he didn't leave after all.

I almost scream. I'm alone with a terrorist and no one can help me. I start to struggle against the plastic strips tightly encasing my wrists. I avert my eyes and immediately look for something that could help me. I almost cry when I realise there is virtually nothing and that's when I start hyperventilating. My breaths grow shallow and desperate and I want to scream. The restraints were becoming unbearable and any self-control to act decent leave my head.

What happened next was probably the strangest thing to have happened so far. The sound of laughter fills my ears and I look up to see the blonde boy laughing at my expense. Seriously! Yeah because its hilarious when people are defenceless and filled with panic. I look back at him and glare. And why is he so he young? My jaw drops. He's only a couple years older than me! Maybe Tyler was right, maybe I am delusional. Oh God I hope I am. This is messed up beyond words. He's maybe four years older than me aaaaand hot as hell. He has it all: the cheekbones the dark eyes and blonde hair. His features are _perfect_. Oh I'm delusional for sure.

'I'd prefer you to drool over me in your own time when I'm not here to see it." He smirks.

I snap my mouth shut and glare at him again, thank the lord I am not shallow.

'As much as I'd love to vouch for your cockiness and add to your overgrown ego, I'd like to assure you: It's just a side effect from being hit on the head too hard.' _Asshole._

I smiled at him sweetly, adding for good measure. 'It seems to have screwed up the part of my brain that controls my salivary glands. Sorry to disappoint you,' giving him and apologetic look.

He raises his brows in disbelief.

I smile.

His eyes narrow. He continues to stare till a point that makes me completely uncomfortable.

'I'd prefer it if you'd stop staring. It's rude you know.' I tell him matter-of-factly.

'Well I certainly see why someone would want to knock you out. The temptation to hit you is strong.'

"How about you untie me and make it an even fight. That way you won't feel as guilty for hitting me,' I reply.

'Who said I'd feel guilty at all.'

Dick. Now it was my turn to frown. He smiles at the change in my face. Even his smile is gorgeous. Ugh talk about the devil in disguise.

'Can I go?' it was a childish question but I didn't care. I was upset about being outwitted by a terrorist let alone anyone who wasn't Tyler.

His face became serious.

'You misbehaved,' He states.

'Well then give me a slap on the wrist and I'll be on my way.' My face stayed blank.

I don't think he liked my answer. Next thing I know, I'm being pulled out of by chair, by my hair. Pain radiates through my scalp and a cry sounds from my lips. I watch as he wraps my blonde hair around his hand, pulling the strands tighter and tighter. The pain got worse. His face is menacing and he doesn't look like an angel anymore. He knows how to inflict pain and I know he wants to hurt me. I still can't take him seriously though. A boy, leading the group of terrorists invading my school. I want to laugh but that would get me killed. I gasp again as he drags me to the wall and shoves me against it. I glare at him but kept my mouth shut.

'Oh, have nothing to say now?' He hisses so close to my ear I cringe away from him. He moves back and looked at my face. His shoes are suddenly very interesting to look at I decide. That's when he strikes me across the face. I gasp in surprise, instantly bringing a hand to cradle my cheek. I had never been hit in the face before. I wanted to cry but the tears won't come. Instead, I feel numb again.

He grabs my chin roughly, forcing me to meet his eyes.

'Listen closely. You will go back to your class and be a good little girl. If you get out of line again I'll show you what I can actually do. This is nothing sweetheart.'

I almost gag at the pet name but complied. I won't fight back. _Yet_. Nope I'm just going to do what any other girl would do. I bottle in my anger and hate, letting it simmer, silently plotting my revenge.


	2. Chapter 2

Bonnie tackled me in a hug as soon as I made it to her side.

'Are you okay…I…I was so… worried,' she chokes out. I looked to find the remnants of tears rolling down their faces. They looked so scared for me I couldn't tell them the truth. Seeing them in this state was heart-breaking so I did the only thing I could do. I lied.

'It was fine. They just asked me to behave '"or else,"' adding in some laughter for their benefit, like it was no big deal. I left the whole threats and violence thing out. I just smiled. I search the room for Tyler's gaze hoping he hadn't done anything stupid like me. He was only the other side of our still-huddled class, already staring at me, eyebrows raised. I gave him a small reassuring smile hoping he wouldn't read too much into what I was sure I would see in my eyes: a sort of burning turmoil even Lucifer couldn't compete with. I was fine. But pissed. I grew up in a nice life. We were all sheltered from violence of the world. This is Mystic Falls, it may have well not existed. Maybe that's why no-one has stopped shaking. Maybe that's why I wasn't ready to accept my situation. All I know is that we are being held hostage as a school which is now being controlled under the orders of a _boy_. I was going to find a way out. For my girls. Do the police even know? Ugh I hope mum doesn't find out. Sheriff or not, I do not want her to get shot trying to save me. I heard Elena gasp and I whipped my head in time to see a guard hall her up by the shirt. I froze.

'Stop crying,' he hissed.

She cried harder.

He slapped her across the face. She yelped and fell down to the floor, hard. Then the guard was sprawled out on the ground next to her, the gun he held kicked away. Damn right I tackled his ass. I jumped up and kicked him in the face before he could react. The other guard started shouting and ran towards me. No time like the present right? I was definitely in trouble. I screamed at Tyler to get the gun that landed near him as I started running for the door. If I didn't escape the guard at least I left the rest with a weapon to protect them.

I made it out the classroom door almost breathing a sigh of relief until I realised I had to keep running. As I raced down the pavement I looked into the neighbouring classrooms half expecting to be shot. They were all empty. Where is everyone! Fear coursed through my body. I hid behind a bin around the corner and watched the guard turn, following my pursuit aaaaand swearing. He ran past the bin disregarding it completely. I waited five minutes until I was sure he was gone. We were on the upper floor which was good, giving me cover from the scouts down below. Okay so I was safe, except I don't know what to do. Maybe if I went back on my own they'd forgive me?

That was wishful thinking and plain dumb. I was screwed, but I had to get them out. For once I just wished I did as I was told.

I was about to move when the guard chasing me returned on his way back, talking on his radio. I just hoped he wasn't calling for back up. He disappeared around the corner heading back to my class I presume.

I inched out from behind the bin, heading for the bridge connecting the top floors of the blocks. I scanned the classrooms, looking through the big glass windows. All empty. My heart dropped to my stomach and the acid started eating it. Where were they taking everyone? I started turning back to my block-C block when I saw a group of teachers flogged by guards below, walking towards an empty classroom in the next block. They were all junior teachers. None I knew. They entered a room where the pole blocked my vision. Before I could move to get a better look, a gunshot sounded. Then I heard screams and my face finally paled. They are killing people. This is actually happening and we are all going to die.

The door of the class suddenly opened and a bald man came running out, with a terror-stricken face. Another gun went off. Blood sprayed out of his head, fanning out like paint on a canvas, and his body stopped running. A pool of blood spread across the ground, surrounding his immobile corpse. I felt tears streak down my face and my jaws ached, I realised I had been biting the insides of my cheeks to stop myself from screaming. They were all dead. And soon, we were all going to join them. I heard a whimper. It came from me.

I started backing up slowly, back to my hiding place I will go. I'm a teenager; I am not going to die anytime soon. I turned to run and smacked into something hard. I don't remember there being a wall here.

'Of course it was you,' I heard before looking up at the talking wall. The blood drained from my face. Blondie is back and man does he look pissed. Shit. I ran back towards the bridge. Let me rephrase that: I started running towards the bridge and only made it three steps before he grabbed my wrist and I unsuccessfully avoided his other arm by flinging myself against the side wall of the tunnel. Needless to say I'm a stubborn idiot and once again, the world went black.

 _Hours later_

I woke with another headache. The sky was dark and I nearly growled at the fact that I was still at school way after hours. The thought made me smile. I was chained to a chair again but here I thinking about how I didn't want to be at school. Worst part yet, the lights were off.

'Hello?' I called hesitantly hoping no-one was there.

'And she wakes.'

'Of course. I'm not that lucky.' I mumble.

The lights came on and I instantly cringe at the sudden change in brightness. It was the photocopying room again. Blondie was leaning against the wall arms crossed and looking bored. Glad I am such good company.

'What did I tell you?' His voice was oddly calm and just plain normal, like we were discussing the weather. I do not like it at all.

'That you'd forgive me no matter what I did?' I make my voice sound hopeful. If there was anything I learnt from the last visit it was to show your fear. Still didn't help much. He walked to me and grabbed shoulders, yanking me to him as much as the chains would allow. My face twisted in pain as his fingers dig further into my skin. He is strong, that's for sure. The contact was aggravating me _Stop touching me_ I wanted to scream at him.

'You mind getting your filthy hands off of me?' I growled. My hate is growing.

'Yes actually.' He was smirking.

I hissed at him, wishing I could kick him in his man-hood. My legs, however, were chain to the stupid metal chair.

He smiled and suddenly I was falling. Not because his smile was hot as fudge. God no. He had pushed the chair back and I hit the ground, the chair digging into my back.

'Prick,' I breathed out and suddenly I was pulled back up.

'You should really watch what you say.'

'I already am.'

He frowned. I nearly smiled but caught myself in time. _Straight face straight face straight face._

'Aren't you scared?' Screw the straight face; I looked at him like he was a complete idiot.

'No, in fact, I'm enjoying every bit of this invasion. It makes me feel totally safe even though I just witnessed a massacre.'

'If you are going to be sarcastic, I can always knock you out. Jolt that petty brain of yours into some sense.'

'Oh, because that hasn't been done enough!'

'Well with the amount of words still coming out of your mouth, I'm actually not quite sure.'

My eyebrows rose as far as they could. 'Did you just make a joke?'

He scowled at me and turned around, walking out the door. I relaxed in the chair feeling victorious. That was until the door reopened and Jules walked in. Grinning like a mad man my fears tripled as he leant down and whispered what I suddenly wished were sweet nothings.

'Guess I get to teach you a lesson after all.'

Then he lashed out his leg. Holy mother! I struggled to gasp in some air. He kicked me in the stomach. That fricken hurt! I felt the tears come again and I hated that he can see me cry. It only made him snicker and that's how it was for the next 15 minutes. I was slapped, kicked and beat around in the chair while Jules gleamed with joy. For the third time today I found my way to the dark. This time, I welcomed it.

 _Sometime later… but whose keeping track_

My body ached and I knew it was covered in ugly purple bruises. I don't even want to think about how bad my face looked. The morning light streamed through the windows and I was alone.

I sat there for a while, zoned out. Then the condescending prick came in. He was speaking, but I wasn't listening. I was numb on the inside, staring at nothing but nodding slowly to his words. I was hurt physically and mentally. My emotions are wild and I could feel the angry, bitter, hate swirling my mind. I'm still getting out. I will get out and I will take as many as I can with me. I just had to play smarter.

Fingers snapped in front of my face and my eyes came into focus, on a pair of dark eyes. I don't glare. My face shows no emotion.

'Are you even listening to me?' He snapped.

I thought of the situation we are facing. I thought of everything that had happened today. I did what my class had done the moment the guards threw open our doors and changed our course. I cried. The tears were real but they had a purpose.

Blondie looked thrown back.

He sighed and leaned back.

'So fragile,' I thought I heard him mutter. I stopped myself from rolling my eyes.

He paced around the room for a while, his stern serious face in place. I simply let the tears roll down the curve of my cheeks, kept my eyes wide and innocent. I can play the victim can't I? I used to be good at drama. I just need to use those _pretty little brains of mine_.

He came back to face me, and I looked at his dark compelling eyes. They have a glint in them I hadn't noticed before: wild and untamed.

'What's your name?'

Don't worry, I won't give up that easily.

'Caroline.'

Its all about the fine art of deceiving.

 **A/N: right so, I hope you're enjoying it so far. In all honesty this is my first ever fanfic and I would appreciate any reviews/comments good or bad :)**

 **And if anyone has any ideas on how I can make this better or just anything that could be added to the story just pm me or review, just let me know, I'd welcome it. Like I said I'm inexperienced in this and would love all your wisdom :) You could all be the more experienced Yoda's to my Luke Skywalker ;) I'm usually not this dorky but fitting ain't it.**

 **Thanks for reading :) xox**


	3. Chapter 3

XXXXXX

He left me alone after I told him my name and it felt like hours had gone by but I couldn't tell. I let my body relaxed, finally noticing how bad it ached from the beating Jules gave me.

XXXXXX

Awake from my slumber, I kept my eyes shut, not wanting to open them to this prison I'm in.

" _I'd prefer it if we didn't kill anymore bloodbags Elijah,"_ it was the arrogant blonde talking.

 _"_ _Yes, your hired humans don't seem to get the message,"_ a deep English voice returned.

 _"_ _Well then we'll just have to make it more… visual. Won't we?"_

 _"_ _All right but just one body, I will not encourage any further senseless deaths."_

 _"_ _Why brother, why not make a whole show of it?"_

 _"_ _You can have all the festivities you want once Mystic Falls is under control."_

 _"_ _I suppose. An endless supply of humans, imagine it Elijah."_

 _"_ _Niklaus,"_ his tone was warning. Endless supply of humans? Who would want that?

 _"_ _Always the one to ruin the fun."_

 _"_ _No, I'm simply ensuring this plan works. You still have to get the whole town to submit."_

 _"_ _Why wouldn't they? It is_ their _children after all."_ Are we some sort of bargaining chips? My heart-beat picked up.

" _Be careful what you say, she's stirring."_ How did they know? I didn't move? I heard a sigh and then some footsteps walking away from me. The door opened then closed. I kept my eyes shut for a few minutes longer before slowly opening them. Klaus was casually sitting in a chair opposite me. I wanted to glare at him and put every ounce of hate in my eyes as I could but kept my face neutral. Get Mystic Falls under control? _Well why not?_ I heard something whisper inside my head. _This is a small town, disconnected from the rest of the world._ Which was true: this town is totally viable to take over.

"Are you done crying?" he called.

I ignored his stab and asked, "Can I go back to my class room now?"

"You're really becoming quite annoying, _Caroline_ ," he drawled out.

I sulked, hoping I wouldn't get beat up by Jules again. I felt the sores on my body from where he'd kicked me -was it yesterday? But something tells me that he was holding back. I don't want to find out what full force was.

"Yes well, being taken hostage doesn't agree with me," I said tightly.

"No but apparently beating up my soldiers does."

"Self-defence."

"You're not very good at this you know."

"Good at what?"

"Escaping. Or even hiding for that matter."

"Yes well it's not like _I_ was specially trained for it," I imply.

"What makes you think we are?"

"You seem to know what you're doing-"

"Stop fishing Caroline, you're not very good at that either and I'm not an idiot," he cut me off; his face was growing impatient now. I wanted to hit him and his superiority. Instead I shook my shoulders in another cry and bent my head down. He sighed excessively as though he were drawing his hands down his face in frustration.

"I'm going to cut the rope around your wrists okay? Then we can talk when you've uh recomposed your-self." I looked at him and almost laughed. He seemed so unsure of what to do with the _delicate, fragile girl_ he was dealing with. I kept my eyes wide and hopeful.

"Thank you."

He came around behind me to where my wrists were bound behind my back. I heard him kneel and start to cut the rope with a switchblade. Almost free. I felt my heartbeat race. I felt the rope fall off my wrists and I forced myself to stay seated.

"I'll be back," he said and with that he walked out the door. I almost got up and followed him until I heard a key turn and the door lock in place. I looked around the room, surprised he left me free to wonder. Well what could a _fragile_ girl such as my self possibly do? Getting up, I inspected the small room: the photocopier, a fax machine, a table across it, two chairs and a log computer for the fax. A computer! I ran to it, daring to hope that it didn't have a password on it… my heart dropped when I saw the little white rectangle in the middle of the screen. I sighed. _Think Caroline_ … the fax machine! My mum made me memorize the fax number at the police station years ago! I grabbed one of the empty pages from the photocopier, franticly searching for a pen around the room. There by the stapler on the photocopier, lay a black marker. Sweat began to form as I grabbed the pen and started writing. Just how soon was _soon_? What if he caught me? I had no time to think. Hastily I wrote:

 _Sheriff Forbes, alert outside authorities, school taken hostage._

 _They plan to overtake Mystic Falls._

 _Students=Leverage._

 _Alert outside forces before they threaten to kill us if you do!_

 _They will kill us anyway_

 _They lie._

 _Do not listen._

 _Get Help._

 _Caroline._

The letter came out in parts, fragments of what I needed to say but the adrenaline rushed me through. I scrambled to put it in the fax machine before realizing I didn't know how you use one. My heart sunk to the deep hole in my stomach. I typed in the number my mum taught me and then some random buttons. Do I just press start? The key in the lock of the door sounded and I froze for a split second before hiding the paper under some other random pages on the copier and running back to my seat.

Klaus walked in. He gave me a one over before continuing his walk to the table, putting down his radio and the bunch of keys.

"You're looking flustered," he remarked. All the blood drained from my traitor face.

" _Klaus, are you there Klaus?"_ A sing-song voice came through the small speaker of the radio. " _Niklaus I'm going to have to assume…"_ By this point _Klaus_ had gotten to the radio and cut him off.

"Elijah I'm among company- not the kind you should reveal anything to," he said harshly looking at me with disdain. _Ugh too late, asshole._

" _I see, just letting you know phase two is complete."_ Phases? This has all been planned? Of course it would be, they plan to take over the town. I don't know why I was so surprised.

" Good. Now move the seniors," and with that he shut the radio to silence. Seniors? But I'm a senior! Where are they moving us to? I recalled the empty classrooms I saw earlier and the teachers being murdered. Fear shot down my spine and I struggled to control my breathing.

"Does that mean I should go back to my class?" I asked thinking about Bonnie, Tyler and Elena. I didn't want to leave them, and frankly I didn't want to be alone in this either.

"No I think you should just stay here," he replied matter-of-factly.

"But…"

"No." Well that sounded final. I forgot my wide eyes as he turned around to look at a newspaper sitting on the table and narrowed them, virtually burning holes in his arrogant head. I was not going to die alone here or sit still while my friends died.

Before he could turn back around I grabbed the chair I had been tied to and brought it down with all the strength I had onto him. Quick as I could I ran for the door, hoping to escape this room once again back to Elena and Bonnie. He wouldn't let that happen. Before I could get to the door I felt his arm wrap around my waist, dragging me to him. With his other hand he ran it through my hair before yanking it into a firm hold that threatened the skin on my scalp. I struggled to get out of his grasp, but it was pointless. I knew it, but more importantly he did. I could only picture him smirking as he held me, a _fragile_ helpless girl.

"Too predictable."

"You won't kill me," I choked out like a simpering idiot.

He jerked my head back, still holding me by the hair and waist. I could see the smirk plain as day now. His eyes held mine.

"You overestimate the value of your pitiful life. More like I _can't,_ but I would _love_ to see you squirm," he growled.

"This isn't enough for you?" I squeezed out. The pain was only getting worse. His smile grew ominous.

"Caroline, dear sweet Caroline. You have no idea what someone like me would love to do to a girl such as your lovely self."

 _"_ _Seriously_ ," I snarled, rolling my eyes. "And here I thought you British were supposed to be gentlemen." I couldn't keep up the act anymore this was ridiculous. He let go, confused at the change in my demeanor. "Do you always go for the dramatic flair? Sweet _Niklaus,"_ I drawled out, "how many people have you actually succeeded in scaring?" I stood strong and tall now, facing him with both hands on my hips. He lowered his eyes to the ground.

"You're testing my patience love." Like I was going to let him know that I was trembling inside. Scared? I was terrified.

"I don't care for your _patience_. I think I prefer denying the fact that this is serious and try get out."

"Do you like spending time with me Caroline?" _What?_

"Yes, I do. Because it is so fun being patronised and pushed around."

"Well then good because you have just lost your privileges to stay with your classmates, welcome to your new room," he motioned to the photocopier room we stood in. I saw the evil glint in his eyes waiting for me to argue.

"Alright," I replied casually, knowing exactly how much this would confuse him.

He gave me a questioning look.

"No, you are right. For my own safety right? I wouldn't want to rub off on any of the class mates either just in case they decide to go on a rampage and succeed in making your job harder. I am the sheriffs daughter after all and keeping your leverage safe is important. It makes complete sense."

His eyes narrowed. I walked over to him on his side of the room and turned to face the copier, lightly beginning to finger through the "blank" paper on the copier, feigning interest. _Start._

"Well then I'm glad you see it my way. For once. I do hope in future all our conversations are this… pleasant. I do however; find it puzzling that you only mentioned the benefits for me of you staying in this room. Why would you want to make this easier for me I wonder?"

I felt him come to stand behind me and I let his words whisper through my ruffled hear. I grabbed the stapler lying on the copier and murmured one little word. " _E_ _xactly._ "

I swung around stapler in hand, lashing out for his face. His eyes zoned in on me before any impact and could see that he wasn't surprised. It made me angry; I wanted to catch him off guard, like he always does me. Of course, being the cocky prick he was there wasn't ever any impact. He caught my wrist and flicked the stapler out of my hand. I gasped. That was fast. He was really fast. And strong, oh go my wrist hurt. The grip was tight. I looked back at his face to find him grinning.

"Why Caroline, don't look so shocked. You live to fail yet another day. I told you darling, too predictable."

Then the fax machine beeped and a robotic female voiced: " _Fax Complete."_ It was my turn to smirk and I felt a sly smile form across my face. I leaned into his face, close to his ear. I felt the heat radiating off him and I hated that he made me feel warm. I could breathe him in for an eternity. Being this close to him made me want to wish we had met under different circumstances- where he was just another hot guy. One in which he wasn't going to probably kill us all. I whispered into his ear the words I knew would set him off.

"Why Klaus, I did learn in the past ten minutes. I learned plenty. Like your plans for Mystic Falls. I learned how to distract you. I learned how to deceive you. I learned how to finally use the fax machine right next to this photocopier. You're the one who got predictable."

His eyes widened, zooming to the fax machine that now contains my message coming through the other end.

"You know." He stated and ripped away from me as he ran to the far end of the room to check the log computer. I smiled wide and grabbed the radio and keys he had forgotten on the table before turning to run in the opposite direction towards the door. I could hear him cursing my name but he remained at the computer, searching, perhaps trying to intercept my message if possible. Technology was a funny thing these days. I laughed as I ran out the door without him knowing I was gone, too consumed in finding when and where I sent the fax. I tricked him and it made me feel powerful. I ran towards the block they killed all the teachers, hoping it was deserted. Once again, I was running away.

XXXXX

 **A/N: I do not know how to use a fax machine and what I said was most probably highly inaccurate but I mean, its vampire diaries, it has vampires, werewolves, and a whole lot of other things we love that just ain't true.**

 **Any tips just let me know, even if it's simply how I write :)**


	4. Chapter 4

I have been hiding in the closet of an empty classroom for almost half an hour now. My heart-rate was not slowing down even though I have been sitting and keeping my movements to a minimum. He was going to find me and kill me. I started crying again, not knowing what to do, how to escape, where to go. I sat for another 5 minutes to let my tears dry and _recompose_ myself before hesitantly nudging open the closet door to peer out into the still-empty room. Getting out completely, I searched the room for anything even slightly useful to protect me. Scissors- literally all I could find in an art classroom. Okay now for a plan. It would be stupid to rely on any outside help even if we were to expect any. The parking lot at the back of the school however… I ran out of the room and gingerly tiptoed across the courtyard to look at the back car park. It looked like a safe enough exit- no one was guarding it and we could use the cars to shield us. Okay now to get Elena, Bonnie, Matt, and Tyler. I can't risk taking everyone but I can't risk leaving my friends here while I got outside help. A tinge of guilt made its way through my heart that I I'd be leaving most my other friends here, but too many people would be too noticeable right? I just hoped that Tyler kept a hold on that gun.

"Move." I jumped at the sound of the command but no one was around. I looked over the corner of the wall I had plastered myself to and peered around the corner. A group of seniors were being lead by a couple of guards somewhere. I snuck around the corner and started to follow them hiding behind objects where I could. I sweep of dark hair caught my attention- Elena! And next to her was Bonnie, Matt and Tyler! A group of twenty with only two guards? As I got closer I searched for something I could hit one of the guards with- a block or pot or a rock? A rock could work right? My heart leaping out of my chest, I swallowed the bile rising up my throat and surged forward. They were going around a bend now and I lightly ran the rest of the way to catch up to them. Elena, Bonnie, Matt and Tyler were at the end followed by the second guard-one with beady eyes and a hooked nose- Jules. Hate surged through my body and a need for revenge. Just as they were about to turn the corner I came behind Jules and brought the rock down on his head in a sickly thud. I caught his body as he fell sinking to the floor with his weight. I felt like my heart also just sunk to the ground. There was too much blood and I was covered in it.

"Bonnie," I whispered. She spun around to reach my eyes, her mouth open in a slight O. She grabbed the others, stopping them before they turned the corner. Grabbing Jules' gun I ran, not looking to see if they followed. They did of course and I had to hiss at them to be quiet. We rounded the corner and stopped. I threw the gun on the grass and leaned against the wall sinking to my knees.

"Care, you okay?" Tyler came into my line of vision and I tried to look away, not wanting to see the horror on his face from witnessing what I had done. He grabbed my chin forcing him to look at me and all I saw was concern. The others crowded around me with the same expression on their faces.

"Here give me that," Bonnie said calmly, taking the rock I forgot I had held in my hand. It was covered in blood. There was so much blood on me I couldn't believe it. I just killed a man. Innocent? Maybe not but it wasn't right. I hate Jules, even now that he's dead. I hate what he did but I shouldn't have killed him even if he deserved it.

"Hey, come on," Tyler said softly bringing me to my feet. He continued to hold my hands before bring me into a big bear hug.

"We thought you were dead," he whispered and looking over his shoulder at my friends I saw how true that was. They were scared for me. Elena was crying again- this time with relief. Matt and Bonnie both had a look of respect, love and relief on their faces which sent a spark of pride running through my shattered body.

I smiled at them all and hugged Tyler back just has hard wanting the moment to last forever. He pulled back to look at me with something I couldn't quite place, reflecting in his eyes. He brought me forward and kissed my forehead. My body almost started to relax again.

A large thunder clap sounded in my ears, and then again. I spun around to see Klaus and Elijah standing only 15 feet away. Klaus clapped slowly three more times as if for an applause before announcing, "Touching reunion there Caroline. Really."

My face paled and my body seized up all over again. Shit. I turned and pushed Tyler and the others.

"Run!" I shouted. They started to run towards the car park with me following behind. Crap, I left the gun on the floor. Mentally cursing myself I tried to run harder but it felt like I was stuck in a bad dream, and no matter how hard I tried I just couldn't run fast enough. All of a sudden, out of nowhere, two figures appeared in front of us. It was Klaus and Elijah. But how? My eyes widened in terror and I stumbled back. That's not possible. I started to panic and stumbled back until I hit something solid. Arms wrapped around, me holding me close.

"Now, now, Caroline," he whispered in his sardonic voice, "don't start playing the game without me. We have so much to talk about. I'm impressed you know. You see, you informed the police about our little ploy."

"Little?" I breathed.

" _Technicalities_ sweet-heart," he smirked. "Anyway, you messed that up and as the sheriffs' daughter, our most prized influence over the police, you refused to co-operate, even after we offered you a private room."

I rolled my eyes and hissed at him. "You're delusional."

"And now we have your friends. And one boy who seems particularly interested in you," he remarked looking pointedly at Tyler who had an expression of hate and rage on his face. "Leverage for the leverage. It's all quite ironic. Do you always make things this complicated?"

"Don't hurt them."

"Don't be ridiculous Caroline, that's not up to me. It all depends on you."

I felt sick. I should have left them, I should have been stronger. I should have been smarter.

"Elijah, take them and lock them in a room."

Tyler surged forward to reach me. "Careful there, wouldn't want me to hurt her now would you?" Klaus wrapped a hand around my throat. "You know how delicate the neck can be," he said as if it were a joke. He stopped in his tracks.

"Me and Caroline are just going to have a little talk." Oh god I was going to die for sure. A heartbeat later my friends were gone and I was back in the photocopier room and flung on the floor. I looked up to see Klaus staring down at me like an avenging angel- only an evil one. He was terrifying even if he was undeniably beautiful.

"You're drooling again."

I glared but instead asked, "how did you do that?"

He opened his arms as if to a crowed. "Magic," he exclaimed, smirk still in place. "You know I really am impressed. I thought you were just another blonde cry baby."

I continued to glare.

"Well in light of certain events, you should know, where that was clever, you hardly changed anything. I know a mother's love for her daughter will always exceed any misplaced sense of loyalty for the wider nation."

"We'll see."

"And if not well then you will enjoy the rest of your life in miserable torture and watching your friends be tortured all because of your stupid idea to rebel and be righteous."

I got off the floor and punched him in the face. Or tried to. My arm stayed suspended in the air held by the wrist.

"You have to do better than that," he said flinging my arm away.

"Now, in regards to your punishment, I thought I'd give you a choice," he said pleasantly. The smile alight in his eyes made me sick.

"A) you could watch your friends be skinned alive- one or two may survive, Carter has been getting better I must say."

That was way over the top. I stared at him as if he were stupid. "No? Too bad it can be quite entertaining. Messy and loud but interesting. B) I came up with this one all myself by the way," he said mischievously before continuing, "You have to survive for two hours in a room full of sex-starved men filled with anger issues. The room would be big enough to run but I'll let you ponder your chances."

"No!" I cried in horror.

I kicked him, and this time, I made contact. I cried a small victory inside before scampering away from him. He had been too self-consumed in his own 'cleverness'. He looked at me, bewildered and angry.

"Or I could just make it easy for you and give you no choice." Before I could do anything else I felt a prick in my neck followed by a warm body enfolding mine. I felt like sinking to the ground but something held me up. Klaus was… was…. He was drinking my blood! I tried to scream but my body was too shocked. All of sudden I felt white-hot pain where his teeth were lodged in, snapping me out of my frozen shocked state. I grunted as I tried to twist away from him, hitting him where I could. He pulled away and flipped me around, holding me by my upper arms. A trickle of blood streamed from the corner of his mouth. My blood.

"Mmm you taste good."

"You're one of them," I stated remembering what my mum had taught me about the supernatural. I don't know how I missed it before, he showed all the signs. I guess I didn't really believe it.

"You've been well-informed." He seemed please that he wouldn't have to deal with any shock from his revelation.

"It's Mystic Falls. This place is apparently like a beacon for you bloodsuckers and as the Sheriffs' daughter what do you expect? I'm not a clueless _dumb blonde_ like you claim."

"No," he murmured, "you're something else." He looked into my eyes and stared at me like he was trying to figure something out. "You are strong-willed and too stubborn for your own good. You'll be lucky to make it out alive of this."

"Who needs luck when you're as stubborn as me, that's luck created in itself."

He laughed, and vampire or not, I couldn't deny what that did to me. "Luck? Maybe, just not the positive kind."

I broke eye contact. "Yeah."

"You're not as sassy before; did I permanently damage some part of you?"

"Maybe I'm just too tired to be bothered playing into your little game," I snapped at him. "Damage me? You have no significant effect on how I think or feel."

"I beg to differ, you did kill a man."

"That's not how I think or feel! Besides that's just another part of me that never needed expressing. I'm sure that's the only part of you that you ever express _vampire_ ," I snarled at him.

Before I could continue my rant he cut me off- and not with words. Lips crashed down onto mine and his warmth enfolded me into an embrace. It felt safe and comforting and I started move my lips against his. Wait? I opened my eyes and pushed away from Klaus.

"What the hell!" I screamed at him.

Before I could back up anymore he grabbed my chin and forced my gaze onto him. His face was cunning and filled with mischief, arrogant smirk still in place.

" _Kiss me_ ," he whispered. And I did. My mind was screaming at me to stop but my body wasn't mine anymore. I wrapped my arms around him and slammed my mouth onto his. It was hot and it felt great. The world exploded and it was me and him. His hands pulled me closer and tighter while my hands roamed his shoulders back and chest. His body felt so good. His heat enveloped me and his tongue snuck into my mouth and I felt a whole new release of pleasure exploding through my body. No, no, no , no! This isn't right! Why can't I stop? The mental frustration pent up my mind and I couldn't even scream because my mouth was busy exploring new sensations with a guy I wanted to hate and stab half the time. I pushed my body to obey until it did and I ripped away struggling to catch my breath.

"Caroline?" I looked behind me and saw Tyler staring at me wide-eyed with a hurt look on his face.

"Tyler what are you doing here?"

"Why were you kissing him?"

"No Tyler it's not… it's not what it looks like," I tried, breathing hard. It's not what it looks like? Stupidest and most cliché thing I have ever said.

"No I think it's exactly what it looks like. I love you Caroline! But you're with them! I thought… I thought you like me… How could you do this, he's the bad guy, you betrayed us!" He growled at me, anger growing on his face.

"No Tyler please…"

"I'm done," he called. A look of hate took over his face and he glared at me. Elijah appeared and came to put a hand on Tyler's arm. They disappeared.

He hated me. Tyler hated me and I didn't know how to fix this. The sadness spread through me and my hand shook. It was all Klaus' fault. Rage grew and spread, clouding the despair, and took control of my body. I whipped around to face Klaus who had an innocent smile on his face.

"What. Have you. Done!" I screamed.

"You mean use his feelings against you?" he replied casually. Then his smile turned dark and he walked right up to me. I stood my ground holding myself up tall and strong. He leaned in to me close- just like I had done to him before I revealed my devious plan. The blood drained from my face and I felt the pounding of my heart echoing in my head. "I haven't done anything yet Caroline," he whispered softly. "What I am going to do is an entirely different story. I'm going to _ruin_ you Caroline. And I'm going to do it, starting with your friends." And with that he vanished, leaving me to ponder over the "choice" he had chosen for me.

 **A/N: So that took a while to write. Honestly I feel like this one was a bit rushed and I may be updating/changing it a bit in terms of how I wrote it.**

 **Also I have exams coming up so new chapters may be coming through slower than usual. Thanks for reading.**

 **Please review :) xox**


	5. Chapter 5

He had returned after throwing his plans for me right in my face. I just stood in the same spot he left, thinking over and over again how I had gotten myself to this point. He was going to tear me apart by taking everything I ever loved away from me. Every part of my life I had built up, friends, family, even the comforts of routine, was crashing down. He wanted my town. He wanted the people in Mystic Falls that I've known my whole life. He wanted to keep them as his own personal blood bank. And he wanted to break me.

"You should settle down, love," he said cheerfully and I whirled around to see a mattress with some blankets and a pillow set up in the corner of the room.

"Don't call me that," I spat. "I don't have the stomach to deal with your little pet names."

A split-second later I was thrown onto the mattress, bouncing off it so I hit the wall. I hated him. I stayed lying in the muddled position I landed in, feeling weak and too tired to fight back. Exhaustion dawned on me. I'd find a way out of this tomorrow.

"Where's the fight gone?" Klaus called behind me.

"Like you said, _I get to live yet another day to fail._ Might as well get some rest," I murmured back knowing that with his vampire listening he would hear me. I yawned and closed my eyes feeling sleep was about to overcome me. The temperature had dropped as the sun had set a couple hours ago and I shivered from the oncoming cold but too tired to wrap a blanket around me. Suddenly I was enveloped in pleasant warmth that my body welcomed, pulling me further into a drowsy slumber. Then two warm arms wrapped around me and I sighed, realizing that the cozy warmth came from none other than Klaus. Tired of his antics, I gave a weary sigh. "Get the hell off me."

His head nuzzled my neck as he hugged me from behind.

"Why? I thought we hit it off rather well before your little boyfriend so rudely interrupted us."

"He's not my boyfriend and thanks to you he might not even be my friend anymore. Now get off me before I decapitate your nuts," I growled. He chuckled in my neck.

"Even when you're half asleep you're still feisty."

"Just go away," I whined.

"I thought I'd join your pity party." His hold was still tight and I sighed knowing there was nothing I could do because he was physically stronger and faster than me. But maybe not smarter. I had to out-smart him. That's the only way. "And besides," he added, "If I do get hungry during the night I have the perfect snack right here in my arms."

"I hate you."

"And you've been nothing but trouble for me."

"Good." My eyes slid shut. My body could no longer handle the exhaustion, staying awake was becoming too hard. His body pulled away from me and the cold air that replaced his missing heat was welcomed. I guess he decided he was done with me. A moment later a blanket was laid was splayed out onto my curled form and I fell into a blissful sleep.

XXXX

I woke to my shoulders being violently shaken by none other than Klaus. His gaze was intense and focused. "Get up," he commanded. He had a duffel bag filled with what I could only presume was artillery. He looked ready to leave.

"Leaving so soon?" I answered, getting up slowly as to stretch my well-rested limbs.

" _We_ are leaving yes."

"Why? What's wrong? My mum took my advice?"

"Something like that," he muttered, glaring at the knowing smile on my face.

"If it makes you feel better, I'm pretty sure you have permanently traumatized more than half the school. They'll all probably need intensive therapy after this." He smiled bitterly at that. "Why don't you just use your supernatural powers to go defend your precious _cattle_."

"Because that would mean killing off the other half of my cattle." I rolled my eyes, tired of the whole situation I was in. "Now eat up," he says, throwing a few snack bars at me.

I sat munching on my bars while he stood watching me.

"When can I see my friends?" giving a pleasant smile.

"Firstly Caroline, you're not entitled to have such requests. Secondly, I'm not entirely sure you have any friends left. Tyler is awfully good at convincing…. And as always, a little compulsion helps," he replied, winking at me. My face dropped and my anger surged through me. So that's what he did to me earlier when I kissed him.

"How convenient for you," I answer, my rage seething through my biting words. He smiled as though he won a prize.

"Oh don't you worry love, you have me now, and I have that precious life source running through your veins."

"It's _my_ blood. You will never own me!" Being done with my food, I got up and walked up to him, hands on hips. "If you ever get out of that demented little fairy tale of yours, you may actually begin to realise that not everyone will 'submit'." His smile only widened with my words which only caused the anger to build. I shoved him back putting every ounce of strength I had into the push.

"I love it when you fight back. You're the most entertaining thing I've come across in years Caroline." He slowly started to walk back towards me from the few meters I had pushed him away. "Maybe I'll keep you around for a while," he ponders; cocking his head to the left, analyzing what I'm sure was a disgusted look on my face.

"Not while I'm breathing and I'm telling you, right now; I'm alive and kicking," I declare.

"Yes, you keep reminding me."

"I'm not going to live the rest of my life as your pet."

"No-one lasts their whole life. Although I must admit, if I find you entertaining enough, I'll be keeping you around for a whole lot longer than a life time." My face paled as I pictured myself becoming a bloodsucker, having to survive off others and cause them pain. _But think of the strength you'll have to protect yourself and those you love._ I shook the thought out of my head, keeping my face neutral.

"I would rather die. For real." He chuckled at my defiance and a bright look shone over his eyes.

"When did I ever give you a choice?" Before I could absorb what was happening, the bag he had was chucked, discarded on the floor and he held be from behind, pulling my hair. Once again I felt his fangs pierce my skin giving way to a blinding force of pain that had me gasping. He was strong, holding me in place. I felt my blood flow outwards in an unnatural path. _I won't let him do this_. I would not live my life this way. More importantly however, I wouldn't give him the satisfaction. I relaxed my body a little and I felt his grip in my hair loosen. Before he could realise the randomness to my sudden submission, I yanked my head forward with full force. In effect, his fangs tore through my throat. Everything froze. Me at the sudden raw pain I had just caused my body, and Klaus at the comprehension of what I had just done. I felt unimaginable amounts of blood flow out and down my body, forming a pool of blood at the base of my feet. The pain started to dull and Klaus stepped back to look in my eyes. His face was shocked, eyes bewildered at my reckless impulse. The pain was barely there anymore and I started to feel sleepy again. I gave Klaus a small smile.

" _I win,_ " I struggled out in my last breath.

Too weak to hold myself up anymore, my knees gave way as my eyes fell shut. I don't know if I hit the floor or not.

XXXX

Klaus' P.O.V:

I caught her before she fell, snapping out of the shock that froze me in place. Biting my wrist, I titled her head back and forced my flowing blood down her throat. She terrified me. Alive or dead, she terrified me either way. She made my life different… exciting. Her loyalty, bravery and even that stubborn will power of hers… she needs to live. Flames as bright and fierce as her don't deserve to be distinguished before the wax, her time, has run out. I watched her ripped throat slowly start to knit itself back together and I breathed in relief. She aggravated, frustrated and annoyed me. But she kept me alive. She would only die when I allows. She's not allowed to win.

XXXX

Back to Caroline:

I woke up feeling groggy and weak. I opened my eyes to a pair of dark ones a few inches from my face.

"Good, you're awake. Not even through death can you escape me Caroline," he whispered, "just remember that." He kissed me on the forehead tenderly before vanishing yet again. The room I found myself in was unknown to me. I put a hand to my once again smooth neck and sighed, not wanting to confront the hell I had woken up in.

XXXX

 **Okay that was chapter 5, I hope it wasn't disappointing. Let me know how you liked/did not like it :)**


	6. Chapter 6

I've been stuck in this room for days now. Not even Klaus has come in to taunt me. A tray of food is actually slid under my door. It's like my own solitary confinement. I hate it. There's a bed, a door and a small window that opened 5 inches before the hinges stopped me from freedom. This is literally all there is. I thought about smashing the window but I doubt Klaus is very far and would hear it. Still, I have tied my sheets inconspicuously so that when, and if I got a chance, I'd at least have my make-shift rope to climb down the two-story building. Or was it three?

One thing for sure, it gave me time to think about a lot. I thought of my friends, my mum, what was happening, and that peculiar plant that vampires didn't like… Ver-something. It had purple flowers and if I could find it I could use it against them. And Klaus wouldn't be able to compel me. At least I think that's what my mum had once taught me. But the two things that kept popping back up: How to get rid of the vamps? And how to convince my friends I did not choose the psychotic blood-suckers over them? Of course I haven't been able to think of a solution for either problem which aggravated me and made me restless. CLICK. My head shot up at the sound of the door being opened for the first time in days. Klaus came strolling in, hands clasped together, smiling wide.

"Caroline, I hope you've enjoyed your break, you should be fully recovered now. Although you really should have told me you were feeling suicidal." I glared at him, subconsciously touching my neck that was now damage-free.

"Why? Would you have _not_ drunken my blood then?"

He laughed. "No, I just would have taken different… precautions."

"And make this easier for you? Does it look like I'm here to make your job easy?"

"You-"

"No. Because I don't even want to be here," I growl cutting him off.

"You're in a pleasant mood."

"I haven't been pleasant from the moment you psychos invaded our school!"

Too caught up in the hateful thoughts running into my head, I missed the fact that as we went on his smile dropped and his face became increasingly hard. Then just like that I felt my body being smashed against the wall with Klaus' pushing me against it. His hands gripped my hair and angled my face towards him. My pulse picked up at the awkward pain he was causing me.

"You should be thankful," he whispered, deceivingly soft, "you're alive. I could have let you die."

"If I wanted to live at that moment I wouldn't have done it! You think it was some reckless action I didn't really think over just to spite you?" Well, that was half-true actually. "Besides. Leverage remember?"

"That's the only reason you're still alive," he growled shoving me harder into the wall. I almost gasped at the shock of pain.

"I have tolerated you from the first second, I've been unbelievably lenient with you but you still have to be ungrateful."

"You want me to be grateful! I would be if you never walked into my life in the first place!"

That seemed to do it. He whirled me around and shoved me back against the wall but this time I was facing him and he was not happy. Huge understatement. He was livid. Angry little man-child, I almost scoffed. I noticed I wasn't scared to argue with him anymore, I didn't have much to lose anymore thanks to him and he's not going to kill me because I'm the sheriffs daughter. I guess I might as well try escape tonight after all…

His body pushed against mine cutting off my thoughts. I look back up at his face to find it has a small smile on it. I quickly avert my eyes knowing what it means. I will not be compelled again. I need those purple flowers. He softly grips my arms, beginning to run then up to my shoulders. His hands sit there nicely for a few moments before his grip tightens, enough to cause me pain, and he shoves me into the wall again still holding on to me. I gasp at the impact. Klaus dives in, taking advantage at my opened mouth and kisses me. Great who was here to watch the show this time? I shove him back… or try to. He continues to hold me tight snaking one arm around my waist pulling me flush up against him. I felt the muscles under his clothes ripple, my body reacting in a way that was not in my control. Traitor body. Between him and the wall I was stuck. He moved from my mouth to my neck, planting hot trails of kisses along an imaginary path.

"You have no idea," he murmured in between kisses, "how glad I am.. that I _did..._ walk into your life... even if you hate me for it." Then he kissed me in the place he last bit into me. The place where his fangs tore through my throat. I shuddered at the memory. But that was all I needed. With a new set of strength and determination I shoved him back enough to give me room to kick. I lash out blindly. He catches my leg midair and jerks it forward and up around his waist. I froze. This is waaay too close, not to mention intimate. I felt my face flush red and I looked away, suddenly feeling really nervous and unsure. The furthest I've ever gone was some harmless kissing and groping and now….My opening was right up against his very hard "area".

"Uhm… do you mind?"

"Not at all sweetheart. Why? A bit too close for comfort?"

I look up to see him smirking his usual smirk. "That's exactly the problem so get off me!" I yell.

"Technically love, it is _you_ who is on _me_."

"Then let me go."

"I'm actually quite fond of the position you are in now."

"I don't care what you're _fond_ of. Get. Off. Me."

"I already told you I'm not on you-"

"LET ME GO!" I scream in his face.

He drops my leg and I move away from him glaring. I look around surprised to see none of my friends were there to see my latest "betrayal."

"Well, this was fun but I need to go now," he announces.

"Why did you do that?"

"Do what?"

"Kiss me."

"Because I wanted to." And with that he vanished out the door closing it behind and locking it. I sigh and go back to look out the window, not knowing what to make out of the kiss. Not wanting to think about it or the words he whispered. Not wanting to admit some part of me for a split second enjoyed it. Very much.

XXXXXXX

I don't know how long I was staring out the window before I saw three figures walk across the street from where I nestled propped up against the window. Klaus, Elijah and a girl with blonde curly hair were walking away from the building. I dared to get my hopes up. They got into a car and drove away. I guess this is as good a chance as any. My heart leapt in anticipation and I tried to slow it down, breathing calmly in case there were anymore of Klaus' vamp friends around. He said the hired help were human… I just hope they're not smart. Who am I kidding of course they're not or else they'd have at least figured something was off about Klaus… Or they're compelled. Ugh. Hope not.

I ran to my bed and grabbed the sheets/rope. I look down at my slightly heeled boots. The hard heel should break the window right? I hope so. I kicked the window with all the strength I had hoping it was enough. Nothing. Shit. Not even a crack. Looking around the room, I try not to panic. There has to be something else. The bed. I run to it, trying to pry the metal bars from each other, dismantling it. After four big heaves the bar came free with a loud squeak. I stumbled to the window with my newly acquired and heavy weapon. Standing to the side, I ram it into the window like a baseball bat, squeezing my eyes shut, hoping no one heard the loud crack. I open one eye to see the window has cracked and stand back knowing full well that I have an idiotic smile spread across my face.

I grab the sheet, wrapping it around my hand before, removing the bits of glass still clinging to the window pain. I feel myself sweating as I glance back to the door hoping no one heard anything. I ran back to the bed, hastily tying one end of my sheet-rope to the leg of the bed. Grabbing the other end of the sheet, I chuck it through the window and start to slide out of it, feet first. I hiss in pain as some rogue glass cut through my jeans and into my skin. Then, I stopped moving all together. My hips were stuck. Brilliant. I shimmied my butt, trying to wiggle through hoping no one was on the street watching my legs sprawled from a small window. I must look ridiculous. I finally squeezed through and started climbing down the rope. It held my weight, but barely. I dropped the few feet to the ground and landed in a crouch. I was in the more dodgy part of Mystic Falls and I hardly new this place well. But maybe well enough to get back.

The sun was setting and I only half noticed that the streets seemed quiet. Was everyone hiding? Or were they somewhere else? I hope it's the former. I started to walk across the road but suddenly halted. I felt a pang of guilt make its way into my heart… am I actually feeling bad for leaving Klaus? Oh god, who was I kidding, my emotions were clouded from his kisses and I needed air. I have been stuck with them too long, with myself in that room for too long, and this is the side effect. This better not turn into anything like Stockholm syndrome. Ugh, I rolled my eyes at myself. I would _never_ let that happen. I am not the type to fall off my rails. My friends think I betrayed them because of him. Tyler hates me because of him. My town is in danger because of him. I have been beaten and drunken from, by him. The hate whirled in my mind and I welcomed the familiar feeling. I ran across the street into an opening forest. I kept running, away from Klaus and hopefully towards safety. I ran across the street into an opening forest. I'm off to find my purple flowers; for me, and for the rest of the town if that's possible. Then all I need to do is contaminate the water system with some of my purple flowers and get to the police station. All while avoiding Klaus. Easy enough, right?

 **A/N: Okay so here's the latest update, hope you all like it :)**

 **Please Review xoxox**


	7. Chapter 7

After freezing half to death overnight, I was relieved to see the sun creep up behind the trees of the forest. I had run until I found Fell's church with the tomb hidden underground. Only locals knew about this feature and I was hoping it stayed this way. Fortunately for me, it was empty, but still cold. I head for the exit, closing the heavy bars to the entrance and turn to face the forest. The purple flowers. They were my top priority right now. Would they be just anywhere? Planting one foot in front of the other I decide I may as well start searching. I knew how to get out of the forest from here on so no harm in searching.

The twigs snapping under my feet made snapping sounds too loud for the quiet forest making me anxious. I wondered towards the cemetery. _Purple flowers. Purple flowers. Purple flowers. Purple flow-_ There! A plant blossoming with purple flowers grew out from the ground near one of the graves. It looked like the exact replica of the image my mother impended into my brain when I was nine. Huh, maybe there was such a thing as wishful thinking after all. Kneeling down carefully, I pluck a few of the flowers and its long stems, making sure to get a plentiful supply. Overhead, I spotted a few more purple-flower plants. Ugh I really need to remember the name, it's killing me.

Pocketing my newfound success I hopped up, smiling wide. Okay, Mystic Falls water works, here I come.

* * *

The streets were more cleared out than usual, with only a few people scuttling about, but making sure they weren't seen for too long. I tried my best to remain unnoticed. Duck behind one bin, sprint across to the alley. Peer around one corner of the wall, sprint to another alley across the street. I kept my head down hoping no one would notice the fact that I was a student was not in school. Very few shops were open, and by the looks of everyone's faces- well from those I saw- they were nervous. They didn't know what was happening, but they must know by now that all their children are being held hostage, evidence being none of them came home. Which means the police would have told them the "hostage" situation, just not what the vamps want. Occasionally I'd see a group of huddled adults, looking as if they were conspiring. Most just seemed worried and exhausted.

I released a slow breath of air, continuing my path towards the building controlling our water supply… until I realised I can't just walk in and do that… _just great Caroline. Good on you for using your brain._ I released a frustrated sigh and turned towards a drinking fountain. Might as well get some of it in me. Do I eat it? No I'd have to crush it and get its essence and take it down with some water right? Argh. I guess I might as well get home.

* * *

I open the front door to my house and then place the spare key back under the mat.

"Hello?" I call out, my voice echoing around the walls. "Mum?" Nothing. "Of course she's not home, she's at the police station trying to figure out this crisis," I say speaking to no one. I walk to the kitchen and grab the mortar and the pestle. Time to do some crushing.

My wrists ache by the time I finish. The outcome: some severed looking purple flowers and a few drops of juice. I put it all into a cup of water and drink, even swallowing some of the fibrous plant. Best be safe than sorry after all. I crush more and put it in a jug of water, writing a note for mum:

 _Drink! – Caroline._

Hopefully I'll see her at the police station though. I turn and walk out the house, locking the door. My feet automatically move, making their way down the street, and towards the police station.

* * *

The day is coming to an end and with that I start to panic. I'm only one street away from the police station, I should feel relieved. But I can't help but feel that something is off. Klaus would have noticed I'm gone by now, but there have been no signs of trouble. My legs start into a run, wanting to get to mum as soon as possible. I turn the corner and now the police station is in sight, I choke back a cry and start full on sprint towards the entrance doors.

"Mum!" I yell, bursting through the doors. Several guards look at me at once, eyes wide. They took in my appearance: my wild, tangled hair, blood soaked clothes, and dirty face.

"Where is Sheriff Forbes?" I demand.

"Caroline?" Asks faint voice down the hall. "Caroline, my god, is that you? How did you get out? Are you okay?" Suddenly my mum is running towards me and I meet her the rest of the way, bringing her into a hug. She holds me, not caring I'm covered in blood.

"It's me mum, I'm here."

* * *

After half an hour of making sure each other was okay, I told her everything that happened- minus everything between me and Klaus. It just felt _wrong_. Every time I thought to mention what he had done to me, and what I had done in return just felt too _personal_. Not that it was some special memory I wanted to keep between him and me, no, but just… If I get out of this alive once it's all over, did I want to have the constant reminder every time I looked at my mum, knowing she knows the things that happened between us? I didn't want her to worry. If she worried, that would only cause me to worry about her worrying and then I'd feel worse because she would have been worrying about me.

"Caroline I want to take you someplace safe," I snapped out of my mental blabbering and zoned in on mum.

"Well, I guess, as long as you don't like ship me off to some secure, desolate island," I joke, "I want to be there when we finally decide what the plan is and I want to take part in it."

"We'll see, but you have to understand, keeping you safe is my first priority." I lean back into the chair I sat on. Sherriff Forbes stared back at me from her side of her desk.

"Elena, Matt, Bonnie and Tyler are still in there and I need to get them out." _So I can explain to them that I didn't betray them!_

"Look Caroline, I have a lot of work to do, as you have already seen today, Mystic Falls is on edge and the people have been becoming increasingly demanding. Can we discuss this later?"

I look at the Sherriff with her tired eyes with too many lines creasing her forehead. She looked exhausted. I hadn't realized the toll this must have had on her. As the Sherriff everyone is looking at her for answer. I instantly feel guilty for not being more co-operative.

"Of course mum, I'm sorry, you have a lot to do. If you need any help, just let me know."

"Thanks for understanding," she says as I get up. "Oh and Caroline would you be able to stay here instead of returning home? It would make me feel a lot better knowing you were safe."

I plastered on a smile. _I really don't want to._ "Sure mum, as long as it would make you feel better."

 _I want to go to sleep. In my own bed._

"Thank you," she sighed in relief, "you can stay in one of the interrogation rooms, I thing the third one on the left is free. I'll finish in about 2 hours and then we can go home." She smiled, but it looked off. She wasn't even looking at me properly; her eyes were glazed over as though her mind were in another world. She must be stressing way too much.

"Okay, I'll check on you later," I say with a smile and kiss my mum on the check before heading out the door.

Third on the left… I count the doors… 1…2...3

I open the metal door and enter the room. The door slid shut and I heard a click. _Stupid Caroline_. I forgot to ask for the key card to get out of here. I sigh and decide I'll just shout out for someone when I want to leave. There was a table in the middle with two chairs, one on either side. The room was awash with lights. _Well isn't this pleasant. Not._ I turn to leave ready to shout out the door for some help. I open my mouth wide… just as the door opens. I snap it shut. It's like someone read my mind. I step back to let it swing fully open- and just like that my jaw drops back down. I stagger back until I hit something solid. The cool metal seeped through my skin and froze my thawing heart. Like an avenging angel, he walked in leaving the door to fall shut behind him. His smirk lay in place, a dangerous glint in his eyes.

"Hello sweetheart, missed me?"

 _So much for wishful thinking._

* * *

 **A/N: Sorry for the late update, but anyway here is chapter 7. Questions, queries, advice, bitchy comments i'll take it all. But seriously let me know if you like/dislike where this is going :)**

 **please review xox**


	8. Chapter 8

_I stagger back until I hit something solid. The cool metal seeped through my skin and froze my thawing heart. Like an avenging angel, he walked in leaving the door to fall shut behind him. His smirk lay in place, a dangerous glint in his eyes._

 _"_ _Hello sweetheart, missed me?"_

 _So much for wishful thinking._

* * *

I couldn't think. Thoughts flew in a blur across my head, scrambling, trying to organise and compile themselves in the correct part of my brain. I couldn't think, I couldn't talk, I couldn't even breath properly.

"I…. I... It's…" I stop at my feeble attempt. I couldn't get a word without stuttering over what to say. I feel fear. The dominant emotion clouded over any other ability I had, rendering me useless. It's the same heart-stabbing fear I felt the first time they invaded our school, the first time Julian beat me up, and the first time I killed someone. It's the kind of feeling that takes you over completely, and I hate it. Weak, pale, heavy-headed. I feel ready to collapse. I press my hands harder onto the cool metal table that I'm backed up against, trying to absorb as much cold from it as I could to clear my head. What was he going to do to me? My heart raced as I stare at Klaus.

He looks exactly the same. Not even shadows marred his eyes. Perks of being a vampire I guess. Same condescending smirk, same wicked glint in his eyes, same beautiful face… I want to hurt him just for looking so perfect _all the time_. My face changed from an expression of fear to one of anger. I would glare at him; I'm good at that at least.

"Please," he inquires, "I am simply _dying_ to hear what kind of _explanation_ you."

I simply raise my eyebrows, not trusting myself to speak. He raises his in return.

"Or," he continues, "we can just get on with the consequences and carry on."

"And after the... _consequences,_ will you leave me alone?"

He gives me a look of disbelief. "What makes you think you're entitled to any freedom?"

"Well I escaped, and I understand there are consequences for it but I'm still free."

"Is this your logic?" He looked at me, amused.

"Well it makes sense, doesn't it?"

"No. Now moving on, we should get going."

"No way _in hell_ , am I going _anywhere_ with _you_ ," I practically hiss.

He scoffs and smiles wide like I should know better. He starts towards me and fear courses through me once again. I dash to the other side of the room, around the table, so that the metal object is situated in between us. I brace my hands on the table ready to run. He mirrors me on the other side, leaning forward. Wait… I could just scream for help. I open my mouth. "MUM! HELP! ANYONE HELP ME!" I scream after shouting out for help. I scream and scream and scream. I stop finally, my throat stripped raw. My eyes dart to the door in panic, wild and frantic. No one was coming. I look over to see Klaus lightly snickering.

"Oh, I didn't tell you?" He says once he's finished laughing. "I may have compelled all the cops in town. Thankfully there's not many."

"You WHAT!?" I shout.

"I. Compelled. Everyone. Here. Well except for you that is." He added.

I felt my face collapse. "What did you expect? This is all because of you after all. You're little fax to the Police caused quite a stir. Almost didn't make it in time to stop them from contacting outside authorities. Alas, problem solved."

"My mum?"

"Yes, even your endearing mother Sheriff Forbes." The anger in me rose and I urged to push it back down. It's okay. She will get home and drink the purple-flowered water. Right now, I had to get away from Klaus.

"You have what you wanted, you don't need me. Let me go."

"I _don't_ have what I want though Caroline. I don't have my town with its endless cattle, bodies of blood, all belonging to me, do I?"

" _That's_ what you want? Some medieval featured era where you own all the humans in Mystic Falls who heed your every beck and call? You. Are. Delusional. Psychotic. Unreasonable-"

"Charming. Good-looking. Yes, yes I have many qualities thanks for pointing them out." I only roll my eyes and lean back from the table. I hadn't noticed we had both been inching closer to the middle of the table every moment we spoke- well, argued. He suddenly grins a feral, sly grin, promising trouble. I yank my hands away from the table ready to run, but not before he lashed out and took hold of my wrists… and with his vampire speed, strength, and reflex… I lost. He yanked me forward and my hip bones slammed into the metal table with a force. The impact was crushing and I gasp in a large gulp of air as a newfound pain shoots into me.

"Ow!" I bite out angrily.

"Oops," he says sincerely but his face tells me otherwise. I try pull my hands back but he doesn't let them budge. Great. I sigh and look at him exasperatedly.

"Let me go."

"No."

 _Fine._ I move back from the table as far as I could with him still holding my wrists. I was left in a slight bend that felt wrong. I look back up at him as he watches me amused.

"I have your hands… and you still try to get as far away from me as you can by _walking backwards_ and putting yourself in an uncomfortable position?" I feel one corner of my mouth lift up, and I give him a knowing smile, hoping he catches the wicked glint in _my_ eyes. As quickly as I could I bring up my knee as close to my chest as possible and kick the table, successfully ramming it into Klaus. He releases my wrist in surprise and I make a run for it, sprinting around his crouching figure.

 _Guess I hit home._ I almost smile smugly but instead I fall. I feel Klaus' arms wrapped around me as he lunges after me. I squeeze my eyes shut, ready to smack into the ground. _This is going to hurt._ My face never even touches the ground; instead Klaus flipped us so we landed on our sides, saving me _a lot_ of pain. _That was actually quite decent of him_ , I muse. Not that I'd thank him for it anyway. He compelled my mum. Before I could struggle out of his grasp, he flipped us again. This time my back lay flat on the ground. I try to push him off with my hands from where he sat on top of me but he grabbed them and pinned them to the floor on the sides of my head. _This_ is _not_ the ideal position I'd want to be in with him. I feel a small voice in my head calling me a liar. Okay so maybe I'm slightly attracted to him… This is not the position I want to be in _under these circumstances._ There.

"You look like you're at war with yourself," he remarks casually. His eyes seek mine but I refuse to meet them, looking away. I didn't want him to even _suspect_ what kind of things had been going through my mind at that moment.

"Yeah. I am. My mind keeps telling my body to push you off and stake you in the heart. The problem is that my body won't obey. Care to take a guess why?"

"Because you are undeniably attracted to me and couldn't bear having to live without me?" I fight to keep down the blush that starts to creep up my face.

"Or it's simply because you literally have me pinned down making it _impossible to_ _move._ "

He smiled wide at me, gripping my wrists even tighter to the floor. "I think I like my reason better."

"Too bad."

"For who exactly? As far as I'm concerned I can have you in any way I want."

"Compelling me would be cheating." I suppress a smirk. He can't compel me. I had the purple flowers- oh wow I _really_ need to remember the actual name.

"Don't fret sweetheart, I assure you, I intend to win you over _without_ having to do that."

 _Win me over_. Firstly, this isn't a contest. Secondly, what the actual fudge?! He can't be serious. I didn't think he actually like _liked_ me. My heart races- this time a cause of a different kind of fear. Those were all mind games and torture right? _Stupid Caroline, he probably means to keep you as a_ _pet_.

"Does that make you nervous?" He looks at me with a questioning look.

"I will not be another one of your blood-bag pets," I spit out angrily. His face suddenly went dark. He looked as angry as I felt. His grip on my wrists tightened and a cry escaped my throat.

"Stop," I whimper, "you're hurting me." _Like he'd care stupid._

He leans down to me keeping the same painful pressure on my arms. "You are unbelievably stubborn, and ridiculously smart _and_ _stupid_ at the same time." He was livid.

"Let me go!"

He increases the pressure, digging his nails into my skin. Pain spikes through me and I arch my back in response, my hips buck but his weight keeps me down. The whole action made me squirm and I suddenly felt frustrated that my body wouldn't cooperate, wouldn't move. I twisted under him franticly in frustration at my trapped position. His grip suddenly loosens though and I stop struggling, feeling slightly more free- slightly less caged.

He chuckled. "You really shouldn't have done that Caroline." I look up at him to see lust taint his eyes as he looked at me in hunger- whether it was desire or literal blood-thirsty hunger I did not know. My face turned red. I turn away, not even embarrassed about my blush but embarrassed about having aroused him by moving just a tad too much under him.

"That's not my fault. You were hurting me." He grinned a wolfish grin and leaned down to my ear.

"And who knew you'd have such a pleasing response." His lips graze my ear. I feel a whole new blush take over my face. _Great._ I suddenly feel his hands slide up from my wrists to my palms and he lightly presses his own against mine, almost so that we were clasping hands. My blush faded, relieving me enough to look back at him. The lust was still there but not as strong. Something else shines in his eyes as he looks at me. Something I can't place. He leans down and crashes his lips onto mine in a kiss that stole my soul. The warm tingly sensation spreads through my body and I arch my back once more in response. He chuckles against me and it vibrates through me releasing a whole new wave of pleasure. I melt into him, kissing back, hating at the same time that he let me feel this way. I soft moan escaped my lips. _No! no no no no no no no no no no no no!_ He smiles against my lips. I rip my mouth away from his, turning my head to the side. My breaths come in quick and shallow movements as I tried to regain some air. Klaus nipped my neck with his teeth.

"Don't!" I shout at him angrily. No way is he taking my blood. He made a sound of disbelief forcing me to look back up at him. He looked bewildered

"You never fail to amaze me, sweetheart. You can _literally_ do _nothing_ about whether I bite you or not… and yet you demand against it like some superior authority. Brave little Caroline."

"Superior authority?" I ask. "You're the one who thinks _you vampires_ are above _us humans_. You want to claim an entire town to _yourself!_ You're selfish, egotistical, and not as smart as you think you are or you would have realized your crazy plan is stupid and won't work!"

He smirked down at me like he knows something I don't. It only makes me mad. "You patronizing jerk, I swear to-" he covers my mouth with his hand before I could get the rest of my words out while his other hand moved to hold both my wrist together above my head. I scream as loud as I can but it muffles against his hand. He smiles once I stop trying so I stare daggers at him instead.

"You're right Caroline." Am I? That's a surprise. "I am egotistical," he murmured and leaned down closer to me, "I'm probably even slightly _unhinged_ , I _know_ I'm clever- you don't want to test me on that believe me. And I most definitely am selfish which is why I am taking this town and will take whatever I _want for_ myself." I roll my eyes at him. One corner of his mouth tilts up. "And right now Caroline more than anything in the world, _I_ _want you."_

* * *

 **A/N: wooh sorry for being gone for a while but here is a new chapter. Hopefully you like it.**

 **Please pretty please review xox**


	9. Chapter 9

_And I want you. And I want you. And I want you. And I want you._

 _And I… want_ you.

S***.

I am so definitely very much screwed.

His body pinned mine down, hands held above my head. I didn't register any of it. _I want you._ What does that even mean I mean really he's a vampire… want as in my blood? Or as in _me_? He couldn't possibly like me, all I've done has been a huge inconvenience to him. This is too much. The school, the deaths, the running, the hiding… it doesn't end. What's worse is I think there is a small chance I might actually want him too. I start to hyperventilate, even under his weight. My breaths become shallow and I could hear the strain in my lungs.

He tsked from above me. "Now, now Caroline no need to panic. It's a fact- just like saying an apple is fruit."

"Or like humans are food?" I manage to say weakly, a final attempt to stay hateful.

He chuckled. "In my world, maybe." I couldn't concentrate on him, I couldn't find the strength to deal with everything. I'm so tired. "And I think," he continues, "that you want me too."

I whimper and my head lolled even further to the right. I gaze at the white blank wall and my brain is suddenly envying at how simple the white wall has it- plain, unmarked, easy- unlike the storm filled with complication tearing through my head 24/7. The thought dies away just as quickly has it came. I need to rest. Reboot. Rethink. I'd face Klaus another day. I close my eyes, no longer caring what happens so long as I get my sleep. He can kidnap me again, chain me to a damn bed… the fight is leaving me. I feel the sudden weight lift off me and my wrists are released. I don't bother moving. The last thing on my mind as I drift off to sleep is how disappointed everyone would be in me. Falling for the enemy… Falling asleep without a fight… That's all I'm doing these days. I'm just _falling_.

* * *

 **Klaus' p.o.v**

He watched her as she fell asleep. Something was off with her today and he didn't like it. She seemed… detached, dispassionate, distant and just plain tired. The events of everything she has been through must be finally catching up and taking their toll. He'll let her rest, he decided. His little hellion needed a little break. She made him want to hurt her and hold her at the same time. He knows he can be cruel and truthfully he enjoyed playing with her- well, he enjoyed how she reacted and retaliated. They would be good together. He would show her the world. He smiled down lovingly at the falling figure. _She's had enough_. That's okay though. He would give up this whole ruse for her. Hell, he'd leave the whole idea of blood-bag-town behind if she would just be with him. His lip curled up in small, ironic smile and shook his head slightly as he looked at her. The game was already over. All he had left to do was pick up the pieces and tie some loose ends.

He took his phone out of his pocket and called his brother. _Bring bring…. Bring bring…_

"Niklaus," a deep voice inquiries.

"Elijah, change of plans, we…"

"I've already packed our bags, gotten rid of the pitiful hired gunmen and straightened things out with Caroline's little annoying friends- including that consistently nagging boy Tyler. Oh, and I just finished freeing the school. Now all that's left is to compel the entire town to forget. Come Monday, it will be like nothing happened."

"H… How… How did…" Klaus was shocked with disbelief. He hadn't told Elijah to do any of that and yet he was just about to tell him to do _exactly all that._

"Klaus, even our darling sister knew your mind had been made the moment she saw you with her. We knew, it was only a matter of time before you saw it yourself."

His siblings knew him too well. The thought made him smile and blanch at the same time. Was he that easy to read? He hoped not.

"I'll join you soon to help finish cleaning the mess up." Klaus finished and ended the call.

He walked over to the very thing he was walking away from and picked her up, cradling her head. Using his vampire speed, he entered Caroline's house in a matter of seconds. He climbed the stairs and entered what he assumed must be her bedroom- it was certainly dressed to her taste. He placed her down on the bed softly and sat next to her. The thought of leaving her ripped at his heart but he knew this was the right thing to do. Even if she did want him, nothing good could come from anything between them because of everything that had happened in his uncontrolled attempt to take over a town. The idea seems drastic and he wondered why he ever thought to do such a thing. He took in her face, doing his best to memorize everything about her. This wouldn't be the last time he saw her. But it might be the last time he ever saw her this close. He reached over and gently shook her shoulder until her eyes slid open. He didn't waste time and immediately captured her eyes in his own.

"Stay calm, you're safe." His pupils dilated and he spoke in a soft yet commanding voice. "You will forget everything thing that happened this week. It was all just a distant, faded dream. Your week was a normal one, just like any other, filled with homework, boring teachers, and fun with your friends." His heart cracked as he spoke each word knowing he had wiped out any memories of him also. Everything would be back to normal for her and for the rest of the town who wouldn't remember anything. He'd go to all this trouble, all for her. "Go back to sleep," he whispered. Her eyes slid shut. He bent down and kissed the crown of her head. A final goodbye. "Sweet dreams Caroline."

Klaus got up and walked out of the room, gently closing the door behind him. He headed down the stairs and towards the front door. He felt somber and just… empty without the thought of ever combating with his fiery temptress again. He came to like their little warfare. He opened the door but just as he was about to walk out, the faint scent of a venomous substance coming from the kitchen drifted up his nose. Klaus stopped dead, eyes wide. His mind whirled in bewilderment.

 _Vervain._

* * *

 ** _A/N:_ Yeah... Sorry about the really late update. The next chapter is finally here. I'll admit I didn't plan on writing it in this direction but it all just came out. Sorry if its unexpected/slightly disappointing. This is not the last chapter because really cliff hangers suck and no one should ever end a story in a cliff hanger unless there is book 2. Maybe This will be like part 2 for this story? Any way please let me know how you liked/didn't like it, because this story can take a turn in several ways. It's good to keep options open... until there are too many and you can't decide. hmmm yeah**

 **Please REVIEW. I'm like commanding it (but still asking nicely). xoxoxoxoxox**


	10. Chapter 10

**Klaus**

 _She wouldn't._ Klaus' mind whirled and his heart raced at the possibility that his brave little blonde actually dared to induce that volatile plant. She is _that_ daring though and she is _that_ smart. He walks towards the kitchen following the faint scent but it was almost indistinguishable from the normal air he breathed. _I'm just looking for a reason to hang around,_ he concluded. _A reason to keep fighting with her, a reason to take her away until the vervain is gone from her system._ He sighed and headed up towards her room just to make sure.

 **Caroline**

 _Go back to sleep?_

I noticed how his pupils dilated unnaturally and assumed by his tone that he was trying to compel me. _Thank you purple flowers._ My mind kick-started for a few seconds thinking about what this means, why he was wiping out the memory of the vamp invasion. _Why would he do that?_ My thoughts could only go so far before exhaustion overcame me once again and decided I'll ponder it tomorrow.

I just about fell asleep when I heard my bedroom door open again. I froze in my bed, keeping as still as I possibly could. My heart rate stayed steady and I mentally murmured a thanks to God if he did exist. The mattress dipped as new weight settled onto my bed, right in the space that my body left as I lay slightly curled on my side. A hand brushes over my hair and pulls some strands behind my ear. _Klaus._ He didn't leave. His hand lowered towards the back of her head, thumb curling over my throat. Warm air surrounded my neck before I felt the faint brush of lips against my ear.

" _Caroline."_

He thinks he compelled me right? What do I do? I started to panic and my heart raced.

"Car-ol-ine," his voice came sing-song and playful, promoting a false sense ease and friendliness.

I open my eyes and scream. _What the hell am I doing? Oh well, too late to back out now._

I jerk up and scramble away from his touch.

"Who are you?" I cry out. "What are you doing in my room? Get away from me!"

I scramble away as though he really were a strange intruder. Before I could hop off the bed and make a run for it, Klaus is on the bed and capturing my face.

" _Stay still and be quiet,"_ his pupils dilated and I knew he was 'compelling' me again. So naturally, as the good listener I am, I obeyed. " _You're completely safe."_

He cocks his head slightly and looks at me as if trying to uncover something from my appearance. I remain with my back against the headboard; face still, legs curled up. Klaus kneels in front of me, looking down on me with the same inquisitive look. It was intimidating and demeaning. I do my best not to move away or kneel like him so I didn't feel so diminutive.

All of a sudden he grabs my ankles and pulls my legs out on either side of him. _Be still, he said. SHIT_.

His hand trails up my calves before gripping my legs just below the knees. I look at him and he smiles. _Oh shit shit shit._ He pulls roughly in one tug, consequently forcing the rest of me to be pulled forward until I was flush against his chest, legs wrapped around his kneeling form. I subtly try moving back while looking 'still'. By hands remain behind me, palms of the mattress, supporting me. I look up at him to find him already smirking down me, a flame toiling through his eyes in mischief. _Shit._

 **Klaus**

He watched her flinch. She _flinched_. Only slightly, but that didn't matter. He had watched her intently. He heard how her heart rate picked up before she 'supposedly' awoke. He watched her eyes widen in surprise as he grabbed her legs and he watched as that expression molded away to one of panic before she finally shifted away ever so slightly.

 _Where did she get the vervain from though?_

That didn't matter at the moment. She hasn't forgotten even if she pretends otherwise.

 _What to do…_ He smiled. He'd continue as planned. The whole town will forget. But not Caroline. _She can think she won- until I come back._ And when he does come back (which he will- oh he definitely will), they can start a new game. That's one of the things he loves about his brave Caroline: she's too stubborn to go without a fight.

He smiles down at her wide. _Just one more thing for the rode home._ Looking deep into her eyes, he whispers, "kiss me."

She hesitates a split second too long, confirming once again her intake of vervain. Then her lips are on his. Satisfaction and lust run through him when he kisses Caroline. When he kisses her, he can almost pretend that Caroline is truly his and his alone. He wants her, and he'll get her- he has nothing but time after all. Right now, he let himself sink into the kiss and forget about everything that isn't Caroline. She moans, and it's all he can do to keep himself from straying the gentlemen path and taking her right there. He squeezes her closer to him for a moment longer before pulling away. He takes in her rosy cheeks, plumped lips, and dazed look.

" _Now,"_ Klaus announces quietly to a dreamy Caroline, " _I want you to forget everything about me. Every moment, every word, every kiss._ " Her eyes widen.

He smirks at her one last time, knowing that she willing be doing everything but _that._ She won't be forgetting him anytime soon, but she'll think he thinks she has. This is a twisted game.

 _Until next time Caroline._ He looks down at her one last time before vanishing into the night.

 **Caroline**

He left. He just… left. Just like that. I actually initiated the kiss for once (granted he thinks I'm compelled). He makes me kiss him, and then leaves. Why does that annoy me so much? Not only does it annoy but it makes me sad, like I just lost something I wasn't aware I had- or something I shouldn't even be missing! It's over? Is it? The urge to go run outside and shout out to him kicks at my brain. So many questions I want- no, _need to_ , know.

 _Why are you giving up on your stupid, messed-up fantasy?_

 _Why are you leaving?_

 _What does it mean that you're leaving?_

 _Does the town go back to normal now?_

 _Can I have my friends back?_

 _Why are you leaving?_

 _…_ _why are you leaving me?_

No, stupid Caroline. This is good. This probably worked out in the best way possible. Then why does it feel like I'm still falling? I'm not giving up because there is nothing to give up on. I'm not betraying my town- they're safe now. Life will go back to normal. We can go back to school and live lives free of being blood-slaves. It's all worked out for the best. I sigh and close my eyes.

 _Then why does it feel like I'm still falling?_

* * *

 ** _A/N: Huh lol this is the new direction i'm heading in apparently. This is like the end of book 1 in a figurative sense I suppose but I still haven't decided if I will continue "book 2" on this story or like do a separate one and even have a different name for it and it will be like round 2 for the games between Klaus and Caroline. So many possibilities like wowza._**

 ** _Any way I really do hope you enjoyed this chapter and temporary ending between the two. Frankly, I'm not going to lie, I don't plan my stories (it's bad I know) but aye one day I will learn. Today is not that day._**

 ** _Okay this is important: I am starting university in a few days and it's my first year- it's already really stressful and I don't know how full on or not it will be ( I'm quite nervous), so anyway the next update might not be for a while. I'm sorry but well real life is a go._**

 ** _Hmmm it think that may potentially be it._**

 ** _Love you all, until next time :) xoxox_**


	11. Chapter 11: Part two

**PART TWO:**

 ** _About a month later…_**

Beep beep beep beep beep

 _Argh,_ I groan, begrudgingly flinging out a hand to knock the alarm clock off my side table making that abhorring noise.

I sit up and glare at nothing particular in my room. There was a time where I was a morning person. That was before Klaus Mikaelson decided he'd ruin my life. Sure, he left. He just _left_. But no, because that wasn't enough he had to wipe out the whole towns memory of him ever being there! Not only that, but he left me with ooooh maybe just a _vague_ recollection of who he is and everything he's done.

It has been a year. Why I'm not over it? Hmm let's see; the whole town gets to live on their everyday lives in complete ignorance of the traumatic events of last month, while I get to sit there every day, thinking about it and not being able to talk about it to _anyone_ because _no one freakin remembers._

And frankly, I am not looking for a one way ticket to the psych ward so I keep my thoughts to myself, even though everyone can blatantly see the dark circles under my eyes. Now why would those be there? I get nightmares. Sometimes it's me being trapped and tortured. Other times, I get to watch my family and friends die- more accurately; killed by Klaus. Oh, and there are always reruns of me bashing in a particular beady-eyed guys head with a rock.

How I'm coping? Enter new Caroline: angry, bitter, hateful, and resentful.

 _Thank you Klaus_. He just had to kiss me didn't he? When I do dream? It's about him and his stupid kissing.

 _Screw this_. I sigh, deciding I don't need school today. I collapse back onto the bed and throw the covers over my head.

 _I'm still falling._

* * *

 ** _About a year later…_**

 **Chapter 1 of a new life and an old Caroline**

Beep beep beep bee-

I slide out of bed, hitting the stop on the alarm on the way. Needless to say, old Caroline is back with all her positivity, enthusiasm, wit, and control. After my little phase of hating on the world and potential PTSD, I had one of those epiphanies- what it was? I can't remember. All I know is I woke up one morning and I was over it all. I have my friends back, my mum, and most importantly: my life.

I take my time getting ready before joining my dearest mother Sherriff Forbes, kissing her on the cheek before having a seat at the table.

"Morning mum."

"Morning sweetheart, sleep well?"

"Like a newly born babe," I smile. Mum had worried the most when I went through my little _phase._

"Good, I'm glad. I'm going to be home late again, do you think you'll be okay with dinner?"

"Sure." I get up from the table, having finished my toast. "Bye mum have a good day," I call as I walk for the door.

"Thanks Caroline you too," she shouts back.

I get to school about ten minutes later and head for my locker to get my books ready for this morning's classes. The inside of my locker is decorated with pictures of Bonnie, Elena, Matt, Tyler and I from over summer vacation. I small smile makes its way onto my face. _Just perfect._

I yelp in surprise at the sudden pressure at my waist causing me to jump. I'm spun around and backed against the lockers in a second.

"A little jumpy there Care-bear," comes a low voice.

I look up and smirk, "Only because you have the demeanor of a serial killer little Lockwood."

He smiles back at me before crashing his lips onto mine. _Tyler Lockwood: another perfect thing in my life._ All that teasing didn't lead to nothing.

"Woah woah woah Elena quick, avert your eyes," I pull away and laugh at the sound of Bonnies mocking voice.

I pull them both into a hug once they reach us before we all head to homeroom. Yup, everything is great.

* * *

" _What?!"_ I shout. Everything is _not_ great.

"I'm sorry Caroline but we have a tight budget this time and-"

"-so you have to cancel?!"

"Well I don't see how we can do it any other way." Mr Weber sighed audibly.

"Sir, please, I understand the predicament, but I am telling you we can work around that."

"Okay Ms Forbes but even if you could, we're pressed for time eversince-"

"-I'll stay afterschool until it's done then!" I cut him off again and then realise how rude I was being. "Sorry, It's just that everyone is already so excited for it and have gotten all their dresses and-"

"You really aren't going to let this go are you?"

I laughed a little and replied, "Not this time Sir."

He chuckled. "This time? Was there ever a time?"

"Consistency Mr Weber, it never fails."

He laughed a full belly laugh making me smile. "Okay you win, go ahead Caroline. Make sure to grab a spare key to the gym from maintenance."

"Thank you," and with that I strode out of the office.

* * *

"Only you Care," Tyler says after I relay them the good news that the dance won't be cancelled.

"Yeah so, you're all helping me right?"

I chorus of groans sounded.

"You only have to help for a few hours, promise. It's just the dance is tomorrow and I could really use your guys help," I pout.

They still don't look impressed but agree. I smile devilishly and tell them to meet me at the gym at three.

* * *

"Okay so what are we doing again?" Asks Matt. I sigh. Typical they missed most of what I said.

"Just hang these," I say shoving boxes of silky white material and snowflakes. Winter masquerade. It's going to be good.

By the end of two hours the background features for the dance have been set up so it no longer looked like a smelly gym but had winter forest vibe. The snow-coated evergreen trees and complete whiteness of the place made it look like a woodland fantasy. Who needed a budget when there was plenty of good equipment from previous dances?

I feel someone come up behind me, wrapping their arms around my waist, "It looks great."

I smile, leaning back into Tyler, "It really does. I can't imagine how beautiful it will be once the lights and other ornaments are in place."

"It'll look amazing," he says, nuzzling my neck. "So," he started, "I mean I kind of just assumed this but Caroline will you go to the winter formal with me."

I laughed and turned around in his arms to give him a long, hard kiss. "Of course I will."

He smiles big and kisses me again.

"Mmmm, now go, or you'll miss the game," I say.

"Okay, don't stay out here too late and _please be careful_ when you hang those snowflakes."

"Always," I reply. He pecks me on the lips again before running to catch up with the others at the door.

"Have fun! I'll see you guys tomorrow!" I call.

Hmmm, now that they are gone, time to finish this so I can get home. It was getting dark and I did _not_ plan on making my way through an empty car park, alone.

After another hour of hanging snowflakes, lights, and placing some woodland creatures among the fake trees I stepped back to look at my progress. _Not bad._

 _Crash._ I jump at the sudden clang that echoed in the silence.

"Hello," I call, fear seeping through my skin.

Another crash sounded at the other side behind the trees. I back away from them slowly, avoiding eye-contact with the fake animals. God, I watch too many horror movies.

"Tyler?" I call again, my voice starting to shake. "If that's you this isn't funny."

Another painful moment of silence passes by as I wait for something to happen… and then the lights go out. _Shit shit shit shit shit shit shit._

I run. I have seen too many horror movies- enough to know not to investigate and just get the hell _out_ of there. Out of the corner of my eyes I think I see a silhouette in the shadows but I focus on the path ahead, too scared to even think of who it could be even though the name Klaus just kept screaming through my head. The only light came from the moon shining through the windows and I just prayed I didn't trip anywhere. I slam my body against the door relieved to find that it opens and then slam it shut using the spare key I had to lock the door. Then I run and run and run until I'm in my car and driving.

I was probably being stupid. It was just some kid playing a prank. _God, I'm paranoid._ The thing is, even though I have moved on, it doesn't mean I have forgotten _anything_ about Klaus or the fact that sometimes it's good to be scared- caution might just be the thing to keep you safe. I grab the water from my bag and take several gulps feeling somewhat safer with vervain in my system (finally learnt the name). I have not forgotten. I will not forget. _I will not fall again._

* * *

 ** _A/N: Hey all, I'm back, It's been a while I know. Any way i'm going to start this as a continuation of the first story as you can see. I hope you like it. I wish I could say I have a plan but I can't. I literally make this up as I go along- one day I shall practice being more discipline so the story doesn't just go in the way of my mood and my imagination that day._**

 ** _Sorry for the long update. There next update won't be soon either. There's life for you. I hope you enjoyed it though. Surprised to find Caroline and Tyler together? Well you shouldn't be, I thought it was obvious there was something there in the first part. Alas I always assume people understand and see things the way I do but apparently lot._**

 ** _Anyway please review I would love to know what you think! :) Thanks lovlies xoxox_**


	12. Chapter 12

The next day I went to school and there was nothing out of the ordinary. I would have told Tyler last night about what happened but well… he wouldn't understand my paranoia. The eventless day had calmed me enough to think that yesterday really had been a joke. Yet, I still had the slight feeling of butterflies fluttering in my stomach. I'm seated in front of my vanity mirror, looking at my reflection but not really seeing it. I could hear Bonnie and Elena squealing about tonight in the bathroom. I smiled. _I should join them._ I didn't move, instead I drank more vervain water.

They were applying the finishing touches of to their makeup before we all put on our dresses. My makeup was plainer than usual- in fact, it has been since the whole town-hostage-takeover. A frown made its way onto my face. Picking up the brush, I softly add some shadow to give a bit of a smoky eye, not liking the fact that a small thing such as _that_ had changed since then.

Sighing, I lean back, hair done up with a few blonde curls cascading down- simple but elegant. _Time for the dresses._

"Bonnie, Elena, you guys almost done with your makeup?" I call out to them.

"Yehp, we're coming," Bonnie walks out the bathroom, Elena following behind. "Don't worry, we're still on schedule," she mocked and then winked at me for good measure. I let out a laugh. _They know me too well._

"Well come on then the guys will be here soon!" Elena squealed and ran for her dress. And so we got ready together as always, laughing and smiling along the way.

By the end of it, we had all lined up side by side looking at each other in the mirror. Bonnie wore pale gold, Elena in lavender, and as for me, I had on a light blue and silver laced gown. We all ginned at each other before placing on our matching masks, each with a few feathers hanging from them.

 _Time to go_.

* * *

We arrived at school just after 7, where we met Tyler and Matt, before we walked into the frosty forest fantasy. I smiled with glee at my success; everyone looked like they loved it. Tyler bent down, mouth next to my ear and murmured, "You really outdid yourself this time."

I smiled, turning around, kissing him on the lips. "Let's dance."

We held each other and swayed the way the other couples to the slow music. I rested my head on his shoulder and we stayed that way for about 15 minutes unit they picked up the beat and played the music that made the rest of Mystic falls high school join us on the rest of the floor. Elena, Bonnie, and I danced till we couldn't dance anymore- correction- until I couldn't stand anymore and stumbled out of the crowd and fall into a chair. I kept laughing feeling exhilarated and _happy_ for once in a long time, sitting back and watching my friends.

That was when I saw him- or at least thought I did. In between two of the evergreen trees I had set up stood a boy looking suspiciously like Klaus… except I couldn't see because he was wearing a mask.

"You've done an amazing job with the setting Caroline," came a sudden voice from across the table. I whipped my head across, hand to my heart as if trying to stop it from leaping out of my chest.

"Oh, thank you" I exclaimed, after seeing it was only Jason from homeroom.

My head shot back to where the could-be-Klaus was only to find no one there. _Oh my gosh Caroline, keep it together. It wouldn't be Klaus, he left, and even if he did come back you are supposed to have_ no _memory of him_. I felt my heart race anyway, and sweat began to form above my lip.

"Uhm excuse me," I mumbled to Jason, getting up from the table. "I… I uh… have to go to the bathroom."

"Oh okay see you!" He called after me but I was already out of the gym, running for the girls bathroom. I didn't know what to think and I certainly didn't want to think I was seeing things and therefore potentially becoming crazy.

I took off the mask, and braced my arms against the bench, looking at the sink in between.

"Still a fragile human I see," came a voice from behind. I let out an audible gasp before spinning around, hand clutched to my chest once again. _Klaus._ He may be wearing a mask, but that is most definitely Klaus. He takes off the mask as if to mock me and raises his eyebrows. _Speak Caroline, you're not meant to know who he is!_

"Oh you scared me!" I exclaimed. "What are you doing in the girls bathroom?" I ask trying to keep my voice from shaking. He still looked like he walked out of Hollywood, like a blonde-blue-eyed angel. Except he is anything but angelic, he is dangerous… and arrogant, and _Now is NOT the time for a rant Caroline._

"Well, I'm here to see you of course," he said, smirking the _same_ old smirk.

Surprise bloomed in me and I wish I had my mask on to conceal my face- and therefore expressions. "Why? Who are you?" I question, trying to sound generally confused.

He let out a sigh and took a step closer, "You humans really are ignorant and let us not forget _fragile_."

Anger coursed through me, I had clearly proven to him last year that I am _not_ fragile and sure as hell am smarter than he gives me credit for. I shoved him back, shaking with rage, every emotion I had experienced but couldn't express ever since he wiped out the towns memory.

"There's my feisty little Caroline, did you miss me?" He stood there, smirk in place. That was when I realised: _he knows, he always knew… and he tricked you into kissing him… and left you to think you were safe… and argh!._

I scream at him, taking two very furious steps and smacking my hand across his annoyingly perfect face- except he caught by hand mid-air, tsking. He grabs my other hand before I could use it and walks me back until I hit the wall.

"You knew!" I hiss at him.

"Did I tell you how beautiful you look tonight?"

" _You knew_ ," I hiss even more venomously.

He smiled then and leaned down to whisper in my ear, "Of course I knew, maybe next time don't leave the jug of vervein induced water out on the kitchen counter, diffusing into the air for the better half of the afternoon."

He pulled back and I glared at him.

"You said you were never coming back."

"I lied."

"Obviously."

"Well since you seem thrilled with my return I probably shouldn't mention that I _was_ going to say hello yesterday but, well… you seemed content, so I decided to scare you instead." _That WAS him!_

"Wow, because that is so a step above what you could have done. You could have shown your face yesterday and _completely_ ruined my day but instead you oh-so-mercifully decided to give me a heart attack. How noble. Are you testing to see how fast you can get this to run? Are you trying to give me some fatal heart condition so you don't have to kill me yourself?" By the end of it I was screaming at him in whispers.

"No need to go hysterical on me."

I scoffed and rolled my eyes.

"You're right," he sighs as if he knows why I scoffed, " the bigger problem is your more recent life-style choices."

"My what? You don't have a say in-"

"-firstly, Tyler? Seriously? I would have thought-"

"-you leave Tyler out of this, I love him and he is the best thing I have had in a while! I don't want you to touch him, I don't want you to speak to him, just don't even look at him! Leave my friends _alone_!"

His face went dark and I saw a flicker of fury lurking in his eyes before they just went cold. Then he chuckled again, bringing up a hand to brush a curl back behind my ear. I flinched away from his touch, not sure how to feel about it. I don't _think_ he'd hurt _me_ \- directly that is.

"Hmmm well that wouldn't work at all. I had so many fun things planned for us to do."

"What do you _want_ Klaus?" I pushed him away from me, hugging myself.

"Besides you? Well, a little revenge would help. You were quite a nuisance, stopping me from getting my dream blood-bag of a kingdom. Which reminds me, a little damage control, how did it feel to kill that human?" His look was intent in me and I saw the cruel glint in his eyes. He knows how it makes me feel. _I killed a man_.

My blood ran cold. Beady eyes. My eyes fell to the floor.

"I'm done," I declare. "I know you won't hurt me. I've had it with you and your little games. How you control people and push them to feel what you want them to. I can't make you leave, but I sure as hell don't have to put up with you."

And with that I walk out of the bathroom… and then some before my back is slammed against the wall. I glance to the side. I had made it ten steps away from the bathroom. New record.

"You egotistical, arrogant, obnoxious, narcissistic, psy-"

"I _am not_ narcissistic."

"Because that was the worst one on the list of things I have describing you."

"Worse? Maybe not. Untrue? Definitely and that is the problem, lies are petty."

"Just go Klaus. I don't want to play your games."

"It's a bit too late to say that sweetheart," he says. His smirk there, his eyes are gleaming. Klaus takes a step back and gestures with his arms around him. I look at the empty corridor, confused. My gaze lands back on his and he holds it as he announces, "we've already started playing."

Then he disappeared.

* * *

 **A/N: Turns out I updated sooner rather than later. I too was surprised to see it turn out this way. I don't know if I'm disappointed in myself or not with Klaus' big return... it didn't feel dramatic enough you know.**

 **AS for the whole dresses and makeup thing... bare with me I honestly don't have much of a clue about that. I don't like shopping. I don't know my s*** when it comes to that stuff so you know use your imagination. I gave you colours to work with ;)**

 **and Finally, I honestly don't have much of a clue as to where this is going to go so if you have an idea or would like something than pm I am open to any suggestions because I don't know what I have written myself into people. There is a lesson to this however: when writing HAVE A PLAN.**

 **Thanks you lovelies I really hope you enjoyed it :)**

 **xoxox**


	13. Chapter 13

_"_ _Just go Klaus. I don't want to play your games."_

 _"_ _It's a bit too late to say that sweetheart," he says. His smirk there, his eyes are gleaming. Klaus takes a step back and gestures with his arms around him. I look at the empty corridor, confused. My gaze lands back on his and he holds it as he announces, "we've already started playing."_

 _Then he disappeared._

My head spun with all the possibilities ensued by Klaus' announcement. The game already started apparently and I have no clue what it is. My breath shortened and pulse quickened at the thought that this "game" may very well include my friends, not to mention Tyler. I mean we had been _involved_ in some ways- the main connection being our lips assaulting each other… verbally and physically. It _has_ been a month after all, should I have waited longer? Anger coursed through me at my sudden guilt. He fricken took us hostage! _Which means he is definitely capable of toying with your friends; especially to get back at you_ … My legs are already flying down the corridor before I can finish the thought.

My hands slam against the doors leading into the gym and I stumble in to find the music pumping and bodies rubbing up against each other on the dance floor. In other words, everything was pretty much how I left it. No one even noticed me busting through the door, wide-eyed and seriously unfit. I bend over from exertion, sighing in relief as I wipe the sweat of my brow and try to catch my breath.

"That was quite an entrance you made," came an amused voice. I spun to my left to face a boy with dark eyes, dark hair, and pale skin. "More specifically, you look like you escaped hell and left it running after your heels."

 _That hits just a tad too close to home._

"Yeah well, get to know me and you'll never want to let me go either," I return in a wry tone. Apparently this is true where Klaus is concerned.

His lop-sided grin turns into a full smile and I'm shocked to see how compelling it made him as a person. "You should be careful what you say, some people might take that as an invitation," he said slyly, still smiling a wicked grin. He's definitely a heartbreaker.

I turn my attention back to the dance floor and scan for Bonnie or Matt or someone.

"Maybe that's the point. Or maybe I'm simply self-assured that I, as a person, am just _that_ awesome." I say it to him as side thought, not meaning a word of it.

He laughs. It's a playful and pleasant sound full of mischief. "I knew I'd like you." I turn my attention back to him, stunned. He said it in such a serious in blatant way. "Don't worry," he continues, "not in the way you'd like to think." He finishes with a suggestive wink and I scoff, rolling my eyes but can't help but laugh a little.

"I wasn't thinking anything." Then I add as an afterthought; "I like you too," I pause, "as a friend."

He laughs again. "Friend zoned already?"

"You should be glad, otherwise it would have dragged out and bam! 5 years later the heartbreak hits. This way you get the heartbreak over within 5 minutes of meeting my fabulous self. Yes, I know, I am a woman of mercy."

His expression is incredulous. "I can't believe I'm saying this but I'm beginning to appreciate you for your brain instead of pleasing exterior."

Now it's my turn to laugh. "It is my sole mission in life to convert all of the male species into appreciating women for what is within." I sound like it's a practiced speech.

We talk for the next ten minutes and I almost forget about Klaus' appearance completely. I laugh in those ten minutes more than I had in the last month ever since the school was taken hostage. It's the wild crazy laugh that comes out uncontrollably and is impossible to stop. We finally collapse onto chairs and it's then that I realize something. "You didn't tell me your name," I say all of a sudden.

He looks at me with his dark, unkempt hair and half-smile. "You didn't tell me yours."

 _Oh_. _"_ I'm Caroline," I introduce myself holding out my hand.

"Kol." He meets me halfway and shakes my hand. It felt like an official form of friendship.

"That suits you, coal black hair and eyes."

"And a coal black heart and soul to match." We share a wicked grin.

I lean back in my chair feeling warm and content.

"Want some punch?"

"Sounds good."

"Okay wait here, I'll get some."

"No it's okay I'll come with." Trust does not come easily these days, especially after Klaus. Hell it's been a good twenty minutes and Kol really seemed decent but that doesn't mean he wouldn't slip something in my drink.

We head to the table and get a cup full each. I sip my drink and we turn and face the crowd, leaning back against the punch table. Kol starts talking again and I listen and watch the dancing until a frown etches its way across my forehead. I haven't seen Bonnie, Tyler, Elena or Matt anywhere for the past twenty minutes. I could have just missed them in the crowd but wouldn't Tyler have come looking for me by now?

"Uhm sorry Kol but I've got to go look for my friends now, this has been fun, and I'm genuinely glad I met you." I start walking away but he grabs my hand and drags me towards the dance floor.

"Let's just dance; they're probably out there somewhere."

I let him pull me along until we end up in the middle. Then the music changes and I groan, heading off the dance floor. Kol grabs my hand again and pulls me to him.

"Not so fast there Caroline."

I push back from him. "My friends aren't here and I don't feel like slow dancing."

I take a few steps away but Kol snags me by the waist, his smile turning dangerous.

"You're right, you're friends are definitely not here. They haven't been for the past twenty minutes. You're not very good at games are you Caroline?"

I look back at him in alarm. _No._ I try to escape his grasp but my muscles feel like they decided they wanted to go to sleep. I slumped onto Kol while he held me and began to sway to the music. I felt so helpless, I could barely raise an arm.

"You- you work… for… _Klaus_ ," I manage to force out my mouth. My voice was raw with hurt.

"For? More like _with_. I am a Mikaelson after all."

A noise escapes my throat and it sounds like a strangled animals' last cry for help. I felt the tears fall down my face.

"You drugged me."

"Vampire reflexes do come in handy. Don't worry, it's nothing harmful. You're just going to go to sleep for about forty or so minutes. Can you believe my task was to distract you for an hour? Naturally, with your smarts you would have figured something was up and so I had to get a bit more creative."

The song ended and he guided me off the dance floor practically keeping me from collapsing. I try to say something else but I physically can't manage it. He walks until we reach an empty corridor and he sits me down against the lockers. He takes one look at my tear-streaked face and his small smile falls away. He looks into my slowly closing eyes and says, "I really do like you Caroline."

I feel anguish, hurt, and rage before a jacket is placed across my shoulders and the curtain falls.

* * *

 **A/N: Heyy I'm back. Just want to apologize for this update coming so late. Its shameful I know. I hope you all liked it.**

 **Seriously though, I hope you aren't all losing interest in this just yet. I can't promise my next update will be "soon". But I will try.**

 **Also thank you all for your reviews they really do help. And thank you _jordanbear,_ you really got me thinking about all the different ways to go at this story. You re-read my story? WEll I reread your review to give a kickstart to my imagination. **

**So please you lovely citizens of Earth from near and far, please review and let me know what you're thinking**

 **Thanks again! :) xoxox**


	14. Chapter 14

**Ignorance is a bliss (pretty much the only chapter I have that has a title- I found it fitting ;))**

* * *

 **Kol p.o.v**

Kol gently place his jacket across her fallen form, eyes nestled shut and a peaceful look rest on her face. He almost felt bad for her. That surprised him. He didn't expect to like Caroline as much as he did. She has fire and spirit. That's enough to draw anyone's attention these days. He felt a jittery excitement make its way through his body. Where Klaus' games could be worse than his own, they also held much potential for the kind of amusement that satisfied Kol. He grinned another wolfish grin at the blondes sleeping form before walking back down the hall. _This will be interesting._

 **Approx. an hour later**

 **Caroline p.o.v**

I wake up feeling groggy and pissed as hell. _Kol._ The very thought of him sent mixed feeling of anger and betrayal. _How could you be that stupid Caroline?_

I jump at the sound of a shoe squeaking further down the hall. My heart falls into a frenzy and I rush to stand, almost blacking out in the process. My body leans against the wall until my bearings are set straight and I run in the opposite direction of the sound. _So not keen to meet another relative of Klaus'_.

I slow to a walk and stop when I hear the music. It was loud and clear. I could hear each note and each lyric sung as if it weren't a few halls away. The problem with this is the lack of teens cheering and shouting that would otherwise blear in with the music to create a mesh of noise that isn't really that appeasing. The song ends and I can hear the next begin. Lana Del Rey- Shades of Cool blears through the double doors as I make my way to the entrance of the dance. I frown when the song continues. _That_ is _not_ a song you play at a dance. And yet no booing from the crowd…

 _"_ _My baby lives in shades of shades of blue,_

 _Blue eyes and jazz, and attitude…"_

My breath catches in fear as I take off my heels and inch silently to the door. The door opens to the hauntingly beautiful music and I involuntarily gasp. It was exactly as I left it. _Exactly_ in the sense that no-one was moving. The decorations were all in tact as were my classmates… physically. They were frozen in place. Statues of dancing and sitting teachers and kids surrounded me. I try to grab them and push over a few but they were solid, immovable objects. I feel the blood drain from my face and all the possibilities of what Klaus could have done to them ran through my mind.

 _"_ _My baby lives in shades of cool_

 _Blue heart and hands and aptitude_

 _He lives for love, for women, too_

 _I'm one of many, one is blue…"_

The music brings me out of my thoughts but does nothing to keep my racing heart at bay. It's only then I notice something. None of my friends were here. I whirl my head around desperately searching for Matt, Elena, Bonnie and Tyler. Gone. They were all gone. I let out and angry scream- not caring whose attention it brought at that moment. _He wants me he says._ _Yeah because_ this _is how to win over someone,_ I mentally scream at him.

 _"_ _And when he calls_

 _He calls for me, not for you_

 _He prays for love, he prays for peace_

 _And maybe someone new…"_

The music makes me want to just sit there and cry. I growl in frustration and exit the dance. If they weren't in there then they must be in a class room or something. This is his game but I doubt he took them off school property. If he did, he and I both know I'd probably never find them even in the small town of Mystic Falls. I stalk down the side of each school building peering into each classroom on my way. Empty, empty, empty, empty, empty, Tyler! I do a double take and sprint into the classroom.

"Tyler!" I cry out. He looked up at me from where he was seated at a desk. I grab his face and kiss him, too happy to see him alive. The air is knocked out of me all of a sudden as I'm pushed down. I land on the floor hard and look up at Tyler in shock. He was livid.

"Tyler, what's wrong with you?" I gather myself up and back away slightly.

"What's wrong with me?" he growls. "What's wrong is that I _remember."_

My eyes widen in shock.

"Klaus.."

"Yes! I remember Klaus, his siblings and I remember what they did to us! They _made me remember_." He shoves at a desk, sending it flying and crashing against the wall. I wince at the sound.

" _I remember you and_ him _kissing_. You were _with_ him Caroline!" How could you do that!

I open my mouth to explain everything but someone else's voice cuts through my own.

"Actually, that wouldn't be the blonde one's fault." A deep and smooth British accent voices from the shadows and Kol steps out. Tyler and I both turn our heads to look at him in bewilderment. He chuckles at our expressions.

"Shocking isn't it. In fact, Caroline was compelled to kiss him just like you were compelled to forget it all and now remember it all just like it was yesterday."

I feel the urge to tackle Kol but know that wouldn't do any good. The anger seeps through me and I turn my attention back to Tyler, ignoring him.

"I _know_ -" he begins

"YOU KNOW!" I shout at him. "YOU KNOW HE MADE ME DO THAT AND YOU'RE STILL PISSED AT ME." I feel all the rage in those words knowing half of it comes from Kol's presence. _Which means he knows about vampires now._

I glare at Kol as he chuckles once again. "Your buddy Tyler here, seems to have a massive jealous streak in him Caroline. All it takes is for one wrong look at you from another human of the opposite sex." He winks at me low and suggestively. It's enough to cause Tyler to throw himself at Kol.

Kol reappears next to me as Tyler hits the wall. He jumps up growling.

"Not very bright is he," Kol murmurs next to me.

I scoff and elbow him in the side. He lets me.

I take a step towards Tyler but the look on his face warns me away.

"Now that is one big double standard you have there mate," Kol starts again. I look at him in confusion, head angled to one side. Tyler's face suddenly drops as if he remembered something. Something he did… Something he did _wrong_.

Kol takes on a look of mock surprise. "Oh you don't know Caroline?" He sighs in mass exaggeration and saunters between Tyler and I. "Tyler here has been keeping some secrets from you," Kol says to me and then turns to Tyler, head shaking, "Naughty."

Feelings of uncertainty fill me and I look at Tyler, eyes earnest and unsure. "What is he talking about?"

Tyler averts her gaze and keeps his eyes on the floor, a look of pure guilt crossing his face. He runs a hand through his hair. "It was just a little release Care, it wasn't anything really."

" _What_ was a little release?"

"I believe it is a _who_ ," Kol says meaningfully. "Specifically a _Vicki_."

The class slut…. I look at Tyler in disbelief. I walk up to him, eyes threatening to water. "Tyler?" My voice is small.

"I was drunk-" My palm is across his face before he could finish that sentence. He glared down at me.

"I was tired of waiting okay!" He finally shouts out. He grabs my arms and holds me in place. " _I love you_ Care okay. I really do."

"Yeah, just not enough to wait apparently." I shove him back and wipe at the tears rolling down my face before walking out of the room. I here shouts and then a door slam but I ignore it all. _Tyler cheated on me. He lied to me._ I couldn't tell who I hated more. Tyler for ruining our relationship. Or Klaus, who shone a light on it all. I can't help but wonder if this is the point of Klaus' game… He's going to find the darkest corners and secrets of my friends and shine a light on it all. My heart dropped to my stomach. I hate lies and I love the truth but I can't help but wonder if sometimes things are better left in the dark.

* * *

 **A/N: Heyyyy yeah sorry for the long wait. Haven't abandoned it was just finishing my first year of uni. Anyway hope you liked it. Please please please let me know what you think. It helps to keep me on track.**

 **Until next time xoxox**


	15. Chapter 15

**Caroline p.o.v**

I walked away and kept walking. Kol joins me but I ignore him.

"Is this Klaus' little game? Find out all the things my friends did to betray me?"

Kol stops walking and I turn to look at him. A sad smile crosses his face. "Yes actually. He wants you to see how they all wronged you."

"He wants me to leave them so that I'd be all alone with only him to run to," I say quietly and angrily, tears all dried.

"Maybe. But I just think he wants to keep you away from the people who hurt you." Kol takes on a serious look.

"But _he_ hurts me."

"I suppose he does. But at least you know what he's done to you. You don't even see all the things he's done _for_ you. He doesn't hide the bad. He doesn't lie. You're friends flaunt all the good things they've done for you and hide all the bad they've done _to_ you. They hurt you and you don't even know it sometimes."

I look at Kol in shock at the depth of his words, hoping and praying they weren't true.

"I probably return the same favour to my friends," I realize.

Kol smiles a real smile and at the back of my mind it pleases me that I'm the reason. "That's the thing Caroline. You _don't_. You say it how it is and as soon as you do something wrong you tell them. They don't return the same courtesy. They don't feel the same guilt you do when you shield their eyes from the truth."

"How could _you_ possibly know any of this!" I feel my eyes water. Kol is _right._

"Because of all us Mikaelson's, I'm the one with the best judge of character. Klaus knows that and tonight was all I needed. I saw you at the dance, converse with others and from the time spent with me… " he shrugs suddenly looking bashful. I feel bewildered. My expression must reflect that as Kol laughs and then says, "you're a good person Caroline. Like _truly_ good- much too good for someone like Klaus. He knows it too."

I try to process everything but this was like a compliment overload. I feel bewildered. How I look must reflect how I feel because then Kol says, "You are really sporting the oh-so-shocked expression today." He chuckles in amusement. My eyes narrow.

I decide instead, to resolve previous feelings of anger and betrayal. "And how about you? If you're such a good judge of character why don't you bring that judgment upon yourself? You _pretended_ to be my friend and then you drugged me!"

His face flushes all of a sudden though it is barely noticeable. A bashful look comes across his face. "Sorry Caroline but big brothers orders are non-negotiable. I really do like you. I can only hope that one day you'll find it in your heart to forgive me."

He chuckles at my yet again bewildered expression. I glare at him.

"I'm done playing Klaus' stupid games. I'm walking out of this school and I'm going home. I don't care what you say about my friends- they're _my friends_. No-one here is going to get hurt because for some messed up reason he cares about me and knows that I wouldn't forgive him for any of it!" I pause, " even if it was someone I didn't like." I say it all with irony and a bite to my words. Kol smiles a lop-sided grin and I turn to walk away and stop after taking eight steps. I glance back at Kol and give him a sad smile. "I don't know why he'd play games with the girl who supposedly holds his heart."

I walk out the school entrance and into the cool night, all the while I think. Kol. He is _right_. Right about so many things he said about my friends and I. But I doubt my friends would have done something to me as bad as Tyler and said nothing about it. I stop walking. I'm a horrible friend. I shouldn't be walking away even though I truly believe they won't be harmed. I turn back around and stop again. _What if they'd done worse than Tyler?_ I can't see how it's possible. I sigh in annoyance. _Stupid Kol has me questioning everything. Because of stupid Klaus._

"Lost sweetheart?" I spin at the sound of Klaus' calm voice. He stands a mere few feet away from me, a pleasant smile on his face, but eyes narrowed in slight anger. The expression seemed like one of on a wolf. _A cruel, deceiving wolf that went behind my back and used my friends in order to get a rise out of me._

"No, I'm simply enjoying the fresh air while I walk home," I say with a saccharine smile on my face.

"You don't plan on finishing the game?" He says, one eyebrow rose as if to say 'you dare to defy me human peasant?'

"No, I plan to go home so I can sleep in my nice, comfy bed." His grin widens into all teeth. In a flash Klaus is behind me, arms around my waist in an embrace, head buried in my neck. I squirm as the feel of his nose trailing my neck tickles.

"Don't suppose you're extending that invitation to me Caroline," he murmurs into my ear. A fierce blush crawls up my neck and blooms across my cheeks. I nudge him in the ribs and step away from him- in other words he lets me. I know who's in control here and it's not me. I cross my arms and glare at him anyway.

"You left me. You don't get any invitation for _anything_. You weren't invited to this dance and you sure as hell on earth aren't invited to take my friends and turn me against them."

"I'm sorry I left and I'm sorry I made you think that I thought you had forgotten all about me. But that's all there is to apologize for. Tyler is a sleaze and you're too sweet to see it. You're other friends aren't much better. You used to date Matt, correct?" I nod. "Yes well it seems neither of your boyfriends stayed faithful." My arms dropped to my sides and I felt a pang of hurt before I pushed it aside.

"How do I know you haven't compelled all my friends to make it all up? How do I know you didn't compel Tyler into thinking he had cheated on me?"

"Because I'm not trying to turn you against your friends Caroline I just want you to see that you're too good for them."

"But you _are_ trying to turn me against them. Without them I'll have no one left to run to but you!"

He laughed as if it were the funniest thing he'd heard all week. "Frankly Caroline, I can't imagine you running to _anyone_. You are fearfully independent and self-sufficient. You're friends are the ones holding you back." I narrow my eyes at the compliment and focus on the last thing he had said.

"Holding me back from you, you mean," I mutter back to him. Klaus gives me a sheepish smile.

"Yeah, that too, but I promise you that is only a very small fraction of what they are holding you back from."

"This isn't how you usually win someone over _Klaus._ "

"I know but there is nothing _usual_ about you or me or this situation." He looks wistful, lost in a thought or maybe a memory. "I really wanted my blood-bag kingdom. Out of all my schemes to pop into why did you have to be involved in _that_ one?" He says as if speaking to himself.

"Ah, yes you're medieval dream of making humans your cattle and mystic falls your very own castle."

He shrugged, seemingly over it.

"Yeah, well call this revenge. Although I'm really doing this for your benefit."

I scoff. "As well as your own."

He smiles. "I may hold all the cards Caroline but you get to choose how they're played." He winks at me, grinning like the Cheshire cat and then disappears in the blink of an eye.

I throw my head back and sigh loudly. Curiosity got the better of me and started walking back to school. _Let's see how you all screwed me over… Oh Caroline you are going to regret this._

* * *

 ** _A/N: Heyaa heres the update hope you all liked it. Sorry it's kinda short I guess. Please review._**

 ** _Thanks peops, much love :)_**

 ** _xoxox_**


	16. Chapter 16

**Caroline**

I slam my hands over my ears, eyes wide as I shout. "Stop! Just stop it already! I don't want to hear it."

"I'm so sorry Caroline," I hear Matt's voice break into sobs as I slam the classroom door shut and walk back into the bitter cold night. I wrap my arms around myself. Klaus had compelled him to say all the bad things he'd ever done to me. At first it wasn't so bad just few petty actions but then _other_ things came to light. _Remember Caroline, some things are just better left in the dark._ She couldn't shake it away however. Not only had Matt cheated on her when they had been dating but it had been with _Elena_ … and not just once but _multiple_ times. "I'd been in love with her since we were little and then a few weeks after we started going out, she got a bit tipsy at a party and we hooked up… and kept hooking up. It ended when we ended though." He spoke as if had pained him to see it. It made me angry. I looked down the corridor to the next classroom. I pull my shoulders back and open the door.

"And she chooses door number two, ladies and gentlemen!" Klaus announces in a tv-show host impersonation. "Here we find the deep secrets and sins interlocking the brain of Caroline's dear friend Bonnie." I look over to see Bonnie standing nervously at the front of the classroom, looking at anything in the room but me.

"Well Bonnie, what do you have to say for yourself then?" Klaus says in a cherry-sweet voice.

Bonnie's eyes widened, then the words came flooding out and she couldn't stop. "Elena and I talk about you behind your back all the time. We mock how organized you are and bossy. We always thought as though we were best friends and you were that annoying prissy thing nudging your way into our lives every chance you got. I never really like you only tolerated you. One year, at the lake house we-"

I left the room before she could finish, feeling numb. I was remotely aware of the fact that my face was streaked with tears. Arms came around me from behind and I felt the familiarity of Klaus as he kissed my damp cheek and whispered in my ear. "Just come with me and leave this place Caroline. Mystic Falls doesn't hold your future. You have two weeks left of school. The second you graduate, let me take you away, let me keep you safe Caroline. You know I wouldn't let anything hurt you ever again."

"I know that. And I also know you mean it all. But I don't _want that_ ," my voice croaks out. Klaus stiffens and releases his hold. I turn around and face him, suddenly shivering from the cold. I could see the hurt and anger on his face and rushed on. "You would _protect_ me and keep away anything you deem unsafe out of my way and out of my life. I don't want you picking my friends for me or controlling where I go and who I go with. You'd make my life a prison lockdown!"

He scowled at me. "Don't exaggerate. Besides it wouldn't be like that. You'd be with _me_." He reaches up and brushes a tendril of hair behind my ear before cupping my face gently. "And there is nowhere else I'd rather be than with you," he finished quietly. His eyes darken over with lust and he abruptly drops his hand and steps away. "Besides, you can make your own friends… and I'll just make sure they are good friends later when it seems like they're going to be sticking around."

I look at him bewildered. "We're talking about this like we already have a future together!"

"One way or another sweetheart, we're going to have that future together." He says it with such finality I feel my blood starting to being despite the cold chill of the night.

"Oh?" I begin, my voice laced with threats and menace. " _or another?_ And what exactly would that way involve. Compulsion? Captivity?" I shove him but he barely moves an inch.

His face darkens and a look of determination crosses his face. "Captivity aye?" He walks closer to me and I step back, matching his pace until my back hits the lockers. He paces a hand on the walls on each side of me, trapping me in. He kissed a trail up my neck to my ear nipping it. "What I wouldn't give to have you chained to my bed." I felt my face heat up before I tried to shove him away again. He just smirked at me. "Feisty little Caroline thinks she can take on a vampire still. Stubborn as ever."

"Stop it already you know I hate being trapped," I snarl at him.

"Don't suppose you'd let me throw you in a cage and ship you to New Orleans then?"

" _Let you_? Like I could stop you if you wanted to!"

"Remember what I told you sweetheart. You choose how the cards are played."

He made it sound as though I had all the power here despite the fact that he was the vampire with the brilliant yet manipulative mind.

"You like games too much."

"You make them fun."

"I told you I'm not playing."

"Oh?" He raises and eyebrow.

" _Anymore_." I finish. "I'm not playing anymore."

"You don't want to see what Elena has to say?"

"I think Matt and Bonnie said enough for both them and her. I don't want to hear anything from her. She's not worth it."

I think about my friends, caring Bonnie, sweet Matt, darling Elena, and a joking Tyler. Those are their masks- the things that protect them from people seeing the actual truth. The fact is, Matt is a gutless cheater who didn't have balls or sense to _not_ date me if he was in love with someone else. Shine a light on Bonnie and you'll find that she has two faces. Bring Elena out of the dark and you can see the black hole where her heart should be. And Tyler. Well frankly, he was the biggest disappointment. Klaus suddenly drops his arms and I look at him.

"You are impossible." I suddenly say as if to sum him up.

He beams at me dangerously. "Thanks, that is truly the best ever compliment I've received."

My eyebrows rise in question.

"Saying I'm impossible implies I shouldn't exist but I do which means I'm like a miracle and totally awesome."

"You twist everything."

"mmmm no more than you do love."

I roll my eyes. "Can you like unfreeze everyone in the dance hall. I can't imagine how late it is and its messed up. I'm surprised they didn't all stop breathing and collapse."

"Persuade me," he says, his eyes dropping down to my lips.

"How about _fix it_ if you even want me to consider letting you be a part of my life _willingly_."

I say that and walk away feeling utterly heartbroken and badass at the same time.

I walk out the door and the wind whistles in my ears so loud I almost don't here Klaus' words soflty ringing through my ears. "Finally learning how to play the cards Caroline."

 **Klaus**

Klaus watched her walk away and smirked. She could be as manipulative as him and just as devious too.

"I like her," a high pitch voice declares. Klaus doesn't even bother to look at his sister.

"You've been spying Rebekah."

"She's certainly got spirit," comes a smooth baritone voice. Klaus looks over to his siblings and pretends to look surprised.

"And Elijah. Lovely. Is Kol here too?"

"Actually I'm here," comes Kols voice from behind Klaus.

"You are dreadfully romantic in the least romantic of ways dear brother."

"Are you here to criticize me or help me?"

"Both," replies Kol with a devilish grin.

"Well in that case. You heard Caroline get to it."

"And what happens when she finds out you compelled only three of her friends to tell the truth and the other to tell lies?" asks Rebekah.

"Fair point Rebekah. Caroline is rather intelligent," comes Elijah.

Klaus sighed. "Bonnie is the one decent friend Caroline had but she's also a witch and we all know witches and vampires don't mix well, especially not the originals."

"Regardless of the fact that we used to be witches," came Kols voice as he leans against the lockers, irony embedded in his tone.

"I still don't think she'd forgive you for this. I know I wouldn't." Rebekah leans against the lockers beside Kol playing a game on her phone. Elijah stands next to her and sighs.

"Let's hope she doesn't find out then."

A shiver of fear shot through Klaus at the thought of what Caroline might do if she found out. _Yes, let us hope._

* * *

 ** _A/N: Heyaa again sorry for the slow update. I was halfway through writing this when I realized it was getting sickly romantic and then ruffed it up a bit. I hope you guys like this chapter. I hope I haven't like gone off on a tangent in this story. Ah well let me know what you guys think_**

 ** _lots of love peops xoxox_**


	17. Chapter 17

**Caroline**

After five minutes of walking I head back towards the classrooms. I had been so emotionally distraught that my rationality had been impaired. How was I supposed to know what Klaus compelled them to say was the _truth._ Even if he did he could have altered their minds to think the truth was something that it wasn't. It hurt my brain to think about it. A loop within a loop.

I edged my way back to the classrooms. If I knew my friends then she should know what they were capable of. The thing was, I _do know._ Matt and Tyler. What they did is believable. I live in a perfect little world with perfect people. _That world is the one that exists in my head._ Which means Elena isn't as innocent as she looks. _Wolf in sheep's skin._ But Bonnie. That was unlike her. If what Bonnie were saying is true then she wouldn't have put up with me and invited me to hang out time and time again. When Bonnie doesn't like some or finds them even remotely annoying she does her best to keep them out of her life. She doesn't ' _put up with'_ anyone. It still hurt to the bone the betrayal of my friends but the inkling of hope that Bonnie truly was my friend. I couldn't crush it down. So when I decided to head back to Klaus against the howling wind and demand him to tell me his own _truth_ , I was shocked to find him talking. Not as shocked as I was to discover that apparently the Mikaelsons having a small family reunion in the middle of another of Klaus' schemes. I press my body against the wall trying to listen in, hoping against hope that Klaus can't hear my staggering heart. The howling wind may be just enough to let it go unnoticeable especially if he's not really paying attention.

...

 _"_ _And what happens when she finds out you compelled only three of her friends to tell the truth and the other to tell lies?" asks Rebekah._

 _"_ _Fair point Rebekah. Caroline is rather intelligent," comes Elijah._

 _Klaus sighed. "Bonnie is the one decent friend Caroline had but she's also a witch and we all know-"_

 _..._

I'm off before Klaus could finish talking. Fury burst through me. Klaus had made Bonnie say all those terrible things when really she was the only friend she had left! I knock gingerly against the classroom door, unsure of whether Bonnie remained in the room or not.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT!?" I hear Bonnie scream out and I barge in eyes wide to find her kneeling on the ground, face streaking with tears, expression twisted into a complete depiction of hysteria.

"Caroline?" she says weakly. I rush over and pulled her into a hug.

"I'm so sor-ry, he _made_ me say those th-ings about you," she sobbed all the while looking like an angry pixie.

"I know I know I'm so sorry Bonnie," I hushed back. We stayed in each other's arms for a good minute before I realised we had to get away. _Now._

I stand, bringing Bonnie up with me. "Listen Bonnie, there is _sooo_ much I need to tell to you, but right now, _we have to run_." I stare into Bonnie's sweet doe brown eyes that meet mine with a defiant glint, tears dried up.

"Okay, let's go." She says, voice strong once again.

And so we ran and we didn't stop until we entered Bonnies house and locked the door tight shut. Then I told her. I told her _everything._

* * *

 _Some hours later…._

I continued to stare at Bonnie as she sat there, wide-eyed, processing as much as she could in as little time as possible.

"Woah- I just- I can't believe they would do that they were our friends!"

"were?" I say

" _Definitely_ were." She repeats with conviction. I let happy tears fall as we nestle ourselves deep into the couch. _Bonnie chose me_. Happiness springs through and outshines the betrayal I had been feeling before.

" and wow vampires? Really?" I smile and then recall how Klaus had accused Bonnie of being a witch. I started to laugh knowing I probably looked like a maniac. Bonnie gives me a look that says as much.

"Yeah they exist. Who knew? And also apparently witches do too. Remember how you used to say you were psychic? Well turns out you may have been right about that!" I continue to laugh and then stop to look at Bonnies stunned face. Although she isn't stunned. In fact, she won't meet my eyes and a faint look of guilt crossed her face.

" _You knew!"_ I surmise.

"Grams told me last summer. I've been working on spells ever since from our family grimoire," she says sheepishly.

"And you didn't tell me!"

"I didn't tell _anyone_! What was I meant to come out and let you all think I'm some freak of nature?"

"You know I wouldn't ever!"

"Well I do now," she laughs. Soon I start to laugh and we sound hysterical. We break off into silence.

"Am I a total idiot for kissing him as much as I have or what?" I begin.

"Oh, no!" Bonnie says with conviction. "You have standards- which he apparently must meet. And I mean I'm not _blind_. Bad dude or not, he is totally _hot_ with a capital H."

I smile wide in agreement. "And he is totally in love with you," she adds.

"I know," I say quietly. "It's just- he's done _so_ many bad things!

She sighs. "Yeah, there is all _that_."

"And I mean what life would we really have? I'm going to age. He won't." Bonnie's eyes widen.

"What if he wants to turn you into a _vampire?"_ I feel my blood run cold. Would I really want to live forever?

I open my mouth to say something when all of a sudden a banging sounds at the front door. I gingerly get up from the couch and tiptoe towards the door, Bonnie following swiftly behind. I grasp the doorknob, knowing full well who it was. He tried to take away the only true friend I had. He tried to isolate me. Keep me alone. Make sure I was _his._

I swing open the door. " _Klaus_ ," I snarl with such hate and fury vibrating through the one word. Klaus stares back at me eyes narrowed, the only indication of any emotion that the demon with an angels face may be having.

" _Caroline."_ He grates out. He masters the avenging angel vibe and I hate it. He should look as bad as he is. "Can we talk?" He asks and a pained look comes to his face as though it's hurting his pride. It's the look of a spoiled brat who didn't get the lolly he wanted.

"About what? How you compelled my friend to _lie_ \- to _turn me away from her?_ Or how about your plan to keep me alone, all for yourself. Do I _look_ like a _possession_ to you?" I growl at him.

He surges forward only to be stopped by some invisible barrier. I smile an ugly, mean grin. I take one more step and am just before the boundary that separates him from me.

"You're not welcome. _Ever."_ I say with venom so bitter I can almost taste it on my tongue.

" _You're mine,_ " he growls and slams his palm against side of the house in frustration. He comes as close as he can, "and I will _never_ let you go."

I smirk at him and stare into his eyes pierced with determination. I lean in that much more, my face mere inches from his. I watch his eyes drop to my lips and his eyes darken before I whisper, " _You have to catch me first."_

With that last said, I bring the door shut and drag an appraising-looking Bonnie back to the couch to sit there watching TV. It's not long before we fall asleep to the pitter patter of rain and the sound of Klaus shouting threats at us from the outside.

* * *

 **A/N: Wooh update. Hope you guys like it and hope you don't mind that i didn't really drag out the whole Caroline doesn't know about Bonnie thing. I hate when the reader knows whats happening and is just waiting for the main character to figure it out already. I like the reader and the main guy to be on the same page if that makes sense. ANyway let me know what you all think!**

 **Till next time :) xoxox**


	18. Chapter 18

I don't know what I was feeling so smug about. After Bonnie and I had woken up the next day , we simply watched tv, ate and talked- a lot. Soon the sun was setting on again and I had curled up next to Bonnie on the couch and cried softly as she held me. I don't even remember falling asleep. But I do remember waking up to a loud banging sound on the door. I grumble as I sit up.

"You keep sleeping, I'll get it," I mumble half asleep. Bonnie lay out on the couch closing her eyes. I don't know how we both slept in it and still found comfort.

"What if it's Klaus," She frowns slightly with her eyes remaining shut.

"He can't come in anyway," I yawn, stretching as I make my way to the front door. I open it wide, feeling eighty percent confident in who it would be.

"Caroline."

"Klaus." I cross my arms and jut out my hip in that sassy way, not even caring for a single second I look like a wreck. I look over, head to toe. "That's nice you, took some time out from hiding in by bushes to take a shower and clean up."

"I always look presentable and I wasn't hiding in your bushes, I compel people to do that for me. Although I can see that you've been crying a lot. That fragile heart of yours breaking again? Why don't you come here let me fix it?" He says sweetly a saccharine smile plastered on his face. His eyes, however, burned with anger and impatience.

"I know it's good for children to learn to fix the things they break but in this case I think I'm better off trying to do that myself. You'd take my heart and morph it into your own personal twisted version." I sneer at him. "Oh wait, you already tried to do that."

Klaus leans in as far as the barrier would let him and we are almost touching. He holds my glare and returns it with a fierce determined one of his own. "For the record sweetheart, I wouldn't change a single thing about you. And we both know your heart is far from fragile." He sighs dramatically and steps back. "No my little angel seems to have a heart carved out of steal, so hard to influence."

"Mmmm we both know I'm _not your little_ _anything_."

"You're stubbornness is one of the things I adore and absolutely despise in you."

"If only you would hate more about me than you love. Or maybe this is just you still wanting something you can't have."

"Don't even try fooling yourself under those false pretences darling. Delusional thoughts are rather unbecoming in my experience." I take a step angrily towards him before I jump back. In my anger I had almost stepped outside. Klaus grins a Cheshire grin and braces his hands against the door frame as he leans in.

"Why try fight it Caroline? Clearly you're subconsciously compelled to me. You know that you belong with me." What I hear is " _you belong to me"._ My mouth twists up in an angry snarl and Klaus' face turns serious as her realises his charm is lost on me. "If you don't get your butt out of this house soon…" He pauses, unsure how far he is willing to go to get her to come outside.

"You'll what? Do something that will make me hate you more?" I say, smirking slightly. "It must be killing you Klaus. Knowing I'm right here, in arms reach, and you can't touch me. I think that's how we're destined to be Klaus. You chasing after me, forever trying to catch me as I skip around, living my life without you in it. It's kind of thrilling knowing something you desperately want is just out of your reach."

Klaus smiles, amused. "What a pretty picture you painted in your head. I would love to hear how you plan on living the rest of your life in a house."

My smile fades. I had thought of all the ways Klaus would try to get me out but I hadn't realised that I can't truly stay here forever. I have to leave at some point. Klaus doesn't even have to do anything. I almost smack myself for my stupidity. Some asylum I thought of. A house he couldn't walk into. _Bravo Caroline._

"It's all in the fine print sweetheart," Klaus begins again, grin growing. "I don't have to do _anything._ "

I glare at him, refusing to say anything.

"Don't worry Caroline, you know I'll be waiting for you as soon as you decide to step out these doors. So you see, I'm going to catch you Caroline. The only real question is what I'm going to do with you when I have you back in my arms."

I glare daggers at him as I slam the door shut in his smirking face. I walk back into the living room and Bonnie is already sitting up.

"You heard?" I ask her quietly.

"You're two weren't exactly being quiet," she shrugs. "But he's right, which is a problem. We can't stay here forever. I was trying to think of all the spells I had learnt from grams while you two were arguing, but I just hadn't learnt anything advanced enough. Sorry Caroline, I just lack the knowledge and experience to protect you." I sit next to Bonnie and pull her in for a hug.

"Don't ever be sorry Bon, I don't expect you to do anything for me, I'm just glad you're here with me."

I hear her sniffle slightly and hug me back even harder. "Me too."

I pull back and quickly put my hair up in a bun. "Right, we need a plan."

Bonnie smirks ever so slightly and raises a single eyebrow at Caroline. "I think we know there really is only one plan," she says mischievously.

I grin in reply but neither of us say it lest some prying ears nearby hear it.

* * *

Hours later we are silently placing our packed bags in Bonnie's car that remained in the garage. We only had one shot at this. Thanks to Bonnie's witchy skills, she can contain the sound of the garage door so that no one hears it and can do the same with the car. If only she could make us invisible. The best she could do was camouflage the car so that it blended in to the background, easy to dismiss if you weren't looking for it but once you saw it, hard to discard. I hold my breath as the garage door opens soundlessly. The sun has almost set and there is no visible sight of Klaus. I gingerly let go of the break and slowly glide the car out of the garage, heart pounding violently. My heart rate was probably the most vulnerable part of this plan, chances are Klaus would be listening to it a mile away. I try desperately to calm myself but know that is wasn't working at all so I speed up instead, Bonnie holding her heart as she too waits for something to go wrong. It isn't until I see the, _You are leaving Mystic Falls_ sign that I find myself beginning to relax. Bonnie and I simultaneously turn to each other and grin in excitement.

"Wooh, yeah," Bonnie shouts in excitement, "Whitmore here we come."

I laugh along with her. Here we come indeed. We decided to check out our future collage a bit early, all it took was a little forgery and a little magic. We're both ready for a new start. I for one can't wait don't plan on putting my life on hold just because Klaus is in it.

I glance at my phone as it starts ringing, an unkown caller lit up the screen. Bonnie looks at me in question and I nod. We both know who it is. She puts it on speaker.

"You didn't tell me your witch of a friend was practising magic," comes Klaus.

"Oh come on now Klaus, it's Bonnie," calls Bonnie. "You're on speaker phone my the way so as much as I resent you for compelling me to lie to my bestfriend and make her think i betrayed her, I know you are desperately and pathetically in love with her so don't say anything gross."

"Thanks for the warning _Bonnie_ and I did apologise for that". Bonnie hurrumphs. _He did?_ I thought. _Huh_.

"I'm not even going to bother asking how you got my number but I will say that after the first time, you wouldn't underestimate me as much. When will you learn?" I say wistfully.

"When will you learn that I'm not going to let you go?" He returnsand hangs up. But I can picture him with a sly smile resting on his face. A small smile of my own makes its way onto my face.

"I don't know if he's kind of romantic or just plain crazy," Bonnie announces. I laugh out loud.

"I think a little bit of both Bon Bon, but until he learns to be reasonable, I'm not going to let him think he has a chance." Bonnie smiles a little.

"He wasn't too bad with me you know. His brother Kol was actually kind of sweet about the whole thing." I see a small blush rise in Bonnies cheeks and I gasp aloud.

"You've got a crush on Kol!" I exclaim in surprise, yet at the same time a small thrill of joy for my friend shot through me. I still haven't forgiven him for lying to me or drugging me but the fact that _Bonnie_ said that he was sweet to her warms my heart a little. He still has some redeeming to do however. He and Klaus both.

* * *

 **A/N: Heeeey yeah so sorry for the massive gap, it's been a long 4 months that went by really fast. I don't know how to explain my logic to you. Sorry for the wait hope this makes up for it. If it's not good enough, forgive my poor soul.**

 **Anyway let me know what ya think as always xoxox**


	19. Chapter 19

**Caroline**

One month. It's been thirty-one days since we had left Mystic Falls and started early at Whitmore College. _One whole month_. Needless to say, Bonnie and I have been feeling very optimistic in the hopes of never seeing Klaus again. I felt a small pang in my heart at the thought. _Is that really what you want Caroline? To never see him again?_ I nestled back into bed, squeezing my eyes shut against the morning light. _Since when do I sleep in?_ I sit up, shocked. I am a _morning_ person. When the suns up, I'm up. I shake my head, trying t erase all thoughts of Klaus. I throw my pillow at a sleeping Bonnie who grunts in response.

"Come on Bon, get dressed, we've got classes to get to," I say

"Five more minutes," she moans.

"Do you want five more minutes of sleep or breakfast?"

I hear her grumble, knowing she wants both. "Fine, I'm up"

We leave ten minutes later, ready to start the days classes. Life at Whitmore was quiet in the sense that there seemed to be an overall lack of supernatural phenomena around, which was a massive bonus. Both Elena and Tyler had also come to Whitmore College but Bonnie and I barely acknowledge them, despite their constant attempts to apologize. Fact is, I don't care anymore, but they can't seem to let go.

 **Klaus**

Klaus watched Caroline as she and Bonnie made their way across campus. He found her a few days after she left mystic falls. He simply found a witch stronger than Bonnie to track Caroline through all her cloaking spells. He had found many opportune moments for a dramatic entrance back into Caroline's life. At one point he had simply waited around the corner of a hall, planning to bump into her, knocking all her books to the ground "by accident". He'd seen it happen in many movies and the idea amused him. He thought about how she'd react when she'd begin to apologize only to stutter in horror, eyes going wide as she looks up at him and realizes who he is. He thinks she'd appreciate the complete and utter clichéd normalcy of the encounter compared to their past ones he so fondly loves to replay in his head. He thought about all the things he'd be able to read from her expressive face. There would be shock, anger, panic, and maybe just a smidge of suppressed longing and want in her eyes. He had played it all out in his head, only when he watched her as she walk down that hall laughing at something Bonnie had just said, he saw how content she was in her new peaceful life. For the first time since he had met her, Klaus didn't want to disrupt it. He didn't want to sabotage or manipulate her life. She was living in bliss content - a status he only ever seems to enjoy when Caroline is with him- and he didn't want to ruin it. He wants her to stay happy for as long as her life lasts, even if it means he can't be with her, even if it means he has to be sad. In that moment, Klaus had put Caroline and her wants in front of his own. In that moment, Klaus realized that even though Caroline is his, he is hers and she truly has his heart.

He still comes back to watch her every day, but only from the shadows that hide him and all his secrets. The only way he will return to Caroline's life is if she wants him to. He sighs as Caroline and Bonnie step into class and out of his view. S _he truly does hold all the cards._

* * *

 **Caroline**

A whole other week passed by and each morning I had caught myself wanting to sleep in each time. Everything felt forced. My laughs, my smiles, even polite conversation. Only Bonnie seems to notice my change in mood. She sits me down.

"Come on Care, talk to me."

I sigh. "I just- I don't know okay? I just feel miserable, like a part of me is missing? Maybe I have PTSD from everything that happened at Mystic Falls."

Bonnie raises one eyebrow. " _Or_ maybe the part of you that you are missing is Klaus."

I groan allowed. "Yeah that's what I was thinking; I was just hoping it wasn't true."

Bonnie grins a silly grin. "Oh come on! It's messed up Bonnie! I mean, after everything he's done and I just want him to be near me. Do I have Stockholm syndrome?" My eyes widen. Bonnie giggles in return.

"No Caroline I don't think you do. I think you found someone who matches you in intelligence, passion and every other thing about you that makes you so great. You are strong, kind, brave and witty as hell. You found the ying to your yang Care. Most people never find it but you did. You're in love."

I stare back at Bonnie with wide eyes, trying to process everything. "Oh my gosh, I'm in love with Klaus." I confirm in a whisper.

"Duh and he probably loves you even more, I mean he's been chasing you for how long now?"

I look back to everything he has done for me, given up for me, and schemes he's made just as an excuse to see me. He has done so much bad but a fair amount of good I didn't even acknowledge.

I collapse back and stare at the ceiling. "This is such a mess, why didn't you tell m all this before?"

Bonnie scoffed. "Do you have any idea how stubborn you are Caroline? The only way you were going to see it is if you figured it out on your own."

I laugh lightly and sit up to hug her. "I love you Bonnie."

She hugs me back tighter. "You too Care."

"Well isn't this sweet?" Bonnie and I jump apart and whirl to come face to face with Kol.

"Don't stop on my account." He smirks.

"What are you doing here?" Bonnie asks, stepping ever so slightly in front of me. It was barely noticeable but Kol saw it anyway.

"Oh come on Bonnie, no need to get all protective, we're all friends here right?" Bonnie and I both roll our eyes.

"How do I know you're not just pretending again?" I say while knowing full well he wasn't.

"Oh come on Caroline I said I was sorry." And frankly, I had forgiven him about a month ago but I thought I'd make him suffer.

"Just be glad Bonnie told me you treated her nicely. If I heard otherwise I'd-"

"Yeah I get it Caroline. And of course I had to treat her nicely. Bonnie, you are just too _pure_ to be treated otherwise."

I watch as Bonnie blushed at the compliment. "Uhm, thanks?" she replies, unsure.

I watch Kol watch Bonnie and I make the connection that Kol also seems to have a crush on Bonnie. His dark eyes warm as they roam over her face, a small genuine half smile on his lips.

"Okay Kol just ask her out already jeesh." Bonnie suddenly blushes harder and I a little bit of red makes its way onto Kols cheeks. _Totally called it._

"So," I continue, "took you a while to find us."

The smirk was back on Kol's face. "Actually we found you a month ago."

"What!?"

"Do you really need me to repeat it?"

"And you're only breaking into our room now because-?" Bonnie asks.

"I missed my two best friends. And to let Caroline know that Klaus let you go."

I felt the blood drain from my head, suddenly feeling faint. I only realise how I feel about him just to hear that he already forgot about me? "What?" Bonnie shrieks.

"Oh god sorry, poor choice of words. What I'm saying is that he won't bother you for as long as you don't want him around."

I felt instant relief and confusion. "He's really giving me a choice?"

"Yep, he realised he just wants you to be happy."

I sit down again, trying to think through my thoughts. I barely notice Kol talk.

"Hey Bonnie I've been meaning to talk to you for, well, ever since we found you two. Can I ask you something in the hall? Caroline seems to be a little bit preoccupied?"

"Sure okay." Bonnie and Kol leave the room and I'm grateful to have the room alone to think.

Would I be happier with Klaus in my life or without him? He's not exactly a good guy but he challenged me. He made me a better me. My courage, loyalty, intelligence and compassion all things I admire, all tested by him. And I made him want to do good. He strengthened my heart and I changed his for the better. I couldn't even begin to picture how boring my life would be without him, filled with people who would hurt me. _I need the challenge_ , I realise. I stand up and run out the door.

Bonnie has a pleasantly shocked Kol pinned against the wall, mouth pressed to his. I cough and Bonnie springs away from him. Kol looks at me with a stupid happy grin on his face as he pulls Bonnie into his side. _They move fast woah._

"Where's Klaus?"

"You only need to call for him, he'll find you." I turn to run again but stop.

"One more thing. Kol, if you hurt her, compel her or even bite her, without her permission that is, _I will break you._ " I smile sweetly at him and kiss them both on the cheek. Bonnie smiles at me, wearing the same silly grin Kol has.

"I wouldn't expect anything less," Kol returns with a solute.

"Go get him Care," Bonnie says with a wink. And with that I turn and run.

* * *

 **A/N: Hey, as you can probably feel from this chapter, we're coming to the end of this story. Frankly i don't like to drag things out an i feel like i dragged this one out enough (or i just don't have the patience). Hope you liked it xox**


	20. Chapter 20

I run out of the dorm and into the open courtyard. I stop abruptly among the sea of people going about their daily lives, ignorant to the dark monsters lurking in the shadows. A few look my way, a slight frown in question adorning their faces at my brash entrance. I make my way towards the open field, the feeling of joy escalating through my body. Truth is I couldn't wait to see Klaus, especially since I've finally sorted out the mess of emotions I had concerning him. I stop walking when I realise I don't actually know where I was going. Kol said all I needed to do was call for him. I glace around the empty field feeling hesitant.

"Klaus?" I almost whisper.

"You called sweet heart?" I spin around to find Klaus standing ten feet from me looking expectant. He looks exactly as he did a month ago in Mystic falls. He is timeless, predictable in the ways he is unpredictable. There hasn't been in dull moment since he walked into my life and I got the feeling that the rest of my life would follow in a similar pursuit if I could only keep him with me. A flash of all possible adventures and mischief ran through my mind. "Didn't I tell you before Caroline? I'd prefer you to drool over me in your own time when I'm not here to see it. And if I don't recall correctly, you're the one who pointed out it was rude to stare." He smirks at me slightly.

I break out into a grin recalling the first day we had met. He opens his mouth once more, no doubt to say something else clever. Before he good utter a single syllable I close the distance between us, flinging my arms around him and bringing him down to my level, shutting him up with the force of my lips on his. His lips take only a fraction of a second to respond but I know I've shocked him. I don't know how long we remained locked in each other's embrace before we part, breathing heavily. Klaus' eyes are glazed over. I think this has been the first time I have voluntarily initiated the kiss. He looks at me as though he sees the sun. The thought makes me smile because when I see look at him I see the stars.

"Why did you do that?"

"Do what?"

"Kiss me."

"Because I wanted to," I state with a smirk. Klaus suddenly bursts into a laugh and I join him. We had this exact conversation also, except the roles were reversed. He draws me in with his arms, holding me close.

"Still want me?" I murmur.

"More than anything in the world."

"Good, because I've decided that I want you too."

"You've _just_ decided _now_?" I bite my lip and half smile.

"Correction: I've _realised_ that, after a countless number of emotions and series of events of your own doing that shone a bad light on yourself, I want you. You are perfect for me."

"Well I'm glad you've _finally_ realised that after so long." He smirks down at me and nips my nose. I scoff at his arrogance.

"Oh, and when did you _realise_ it?"

"Shortly after meeting you." My mouth opens in shock.

"How could you possibly know something like that so soon?"

"Thousand year old vampire love." He simply says as though it explains everything. When I think about it though it does. Years and years of experience. Thousands of women would have crossed his life; he would have so much experience with relationships and simply knowing when two people are right for each other. I frown at the thought of other women being in his life.

"No need to worry sweetheart, this is most definitely the first time I've felt this way about anyone _ever_. Which is how I knew that you'd be the one to steal my heart." I blink up at him in shock but have the feeling he's not lying. The thought that he's only ever felt this way about me warms his heart and I kiss him once more. He chuckles against my lips and deepens the kiss. Was this me finally giving in to a dark temptation? or is this me finally accepting that this is what's meant to be? That Klaus is my happy ending? It was unsettling to know which was true but at the moment I couldn't care less. My heart is soaring and right now, my life is _perfect_. We break apart once only for Klaus to snake an arm under my legs and lift me up.

"Now then," he announces, "time to make you a vampire." Just like that, everything around me seems to shatter. My smile drops as reality forces itself down on me. I'm a human and Klaus is a vampire. But did I want to be a vampire? I couldn't even begin to fathom it. Klaus watches the change in my expression and his stare hardens. I struggle out of his arms until he sets me down on my own two feet. He lets go of my arm reluctantly as though all he wants to do is hold on tighter.

"Just don't run-" Klaus begins but I've already turned my back and ran because that seemed like the only logical thing to do at that moment. Naturally Klaus appears in front of me a mere second later and catches me as I stumble into him. "Too predictable," he quips.

"Yes well when you're involved my only options tend to be running away." He raises his eyebrow at the total one-eighty turn on my point of view. Wasn't I just running towards him minutes ago, ready to declare- well declare something other than 'I hate you, you horrible monster, get out of my life'?

"You're about as temperamental as the weather these days aren't you?" He sounds amused. "Lucky for you I'm extremely patient." I scoff.

"Your so-called 'patience' is even more-so temperamental."

"For you, I can be patient- for a while. But I won't wait forever and well you know firsthand how rash and excessive I can be when I get an idea stuck in my head." He says with a dangerous glint in his eyes.

"I don't even want to think about what you're insinuating _Niklaus_ because becoming a vampire will be my choice and my choice _alone_." I sneer at him and it feels like how it was when we first met. Klaus glares back down at me and smiles a wolfish grin that screams 'I don't play nice'.

"And you're crazy if you think that I'm going to let the woman that I am positive was _made_ for _me_ walk out of my life just like that." I growl in frustration and turn my back on him, stalking away angrily. I stop after twenty steps and turn around and shout. "Kol said having you in my life was my choice!" Klaus is suddenly in front of me and I see a devilish glint in his eyes.

"It was your choice and you chose to have me in your life. Now that I know you truly do feel exactly the same," he smiles and leans in to whisper in my ear, "I'm not ever letting you go Caroline."

With those final words he kisses my cheek and vanishes, leaving me to deal with the internal turmoil rolling through my mind. Frankly, I don't know how I feel.

* * *

 **A/N:** **Wooh this was going to be the last chapter but then realised the whole human-vampire issue and i don't like feeling like i left things unresolved.**

 **Hope you all liked this chapter. Please review.**

 **xoxox**


	21. Chapter 21

Klaus once said he was going to ruin me, in a way he did, just not in the way he had intended.

 _Of course you'd have to become immortal, idiot._ In all honesty I hadn't forgotten about the minor detail when I went to find Klaus. I just assumed I'd have more time. But how long would I put it off for? I'd take my time trying to savour every last moment of what it meant to be human. However, I knew the more time I'd take, the more I'd realise what I'd be giving up. The reluctance to leave this life and the desperate need I felt to cling to the world I know now was overpowering.

 _But you wouldn't be leaving this world. It will be exactly the same, you'll just be seeing it from a different perspective._

I thought about what eternity meant to me. No kids of my own, no normal growing old, but plenty of watching my mortal family and friends die. I feel a tear role down my cheek as I sit on the edge of my bed in my and Bonnie's dorm room. _I'd have to watch Bonnie and my mum leave me. I'd be missing them forever._ But I'd get to be with Klaus. Apparently that was all I needed to know. I _really_ wanted to be with him.

I pick up the phone and call him. He answers after the first ring. "Caroline." His voice makes me warm.

"Klaus." I say sternly.

"Here, my love." I scream and jump forward at the sudden voice at my ear. I snap my phone shut and glare at Klaus as he lies back on my bed and smiles deviously at me.

"Ever hear of knocking?" I growl.

"And miss the lovely sound of you screaming over me? Not a chance." His smile turns wolfish. I stand to the side of my bed and fold my arms as he looks up at me.

"Did you mean it?"

He cocks his head to the side. "I'm afraid you're going to have to be a bit more specific than that sweetheart."

"Would you turn me even if I didn't want it?"

His eyes went dark and the smile dropped off his lips. "I'd hassle and annoy you and do anything I can to convince you to join me but no I won't force it on you," he says and it looks like it kills him to come to terms with it.

I breathe in a sigh of relief, feeling like this really is my choice and not just a false pretence that was meant to make me feel better over the fact that I had no control over the situation.

"Well in that case, I'd love to spend eternity with you Klaus." His eyes snap to mine in a flash and a massive childish grin consumes his face. My face was one of shock and admiration. For the first time since we'd met that I had seen Klaus truly happy. It was the joy of a child and I wanted to remember this moment forever.

"But," I say loudly, "I want some time. I'm not talking years or months but weeks. Okay." I look down on him with all the authority I could gather. His grin didn't even falter.

"Of course," he whisper and then once again, in a heartbeat, Klaus sits up, grabbing me and pulling me onto his lap. He looks into his eyes for a moment longer before kissing me with such a passion I thought no living thing on the planet could have. I weave my hands through his hair and I thought occurred to me. _I could do this forever._

* * *

 _A few weeks later:_

I wake up with a gasp, clutching my neck where it had been snapped. Klaus is there instantly cradling me in his arms. "You're okay Caroline. I've got you," he murmurs softly in my ear. I try to focus but my newly enhanced senses leave me feeling disorientated. He lifts a cup to my lips and I gulp down the blood. I had been nervous about the fact that I'd be drinking blood but love seems to make you do crazy things. I lie there in Klaus' arms as I adjust to the world. I'm a _vampire_ now. It was daunting to think of everything this meant but I have eternity to figure it all out.

I wriggle in his arms until I'm facing him. My hand instantly goes to his face and I kiss him gently. He pulls me closer and nestles into me, the curves of our body fitting perfectly.

"I love you," I finally say. Klaus' eyes warm.

"I know," he says back. "I've loved you since the day you opened your mouth and gave me a piece of your mind." I smile at the memory.

Klaus gently brushed a stray piece of hair behind my ear. "I'm going to show you the world," he whispers and his eyes light up as though he's already thinking of all the places he would take me. I sigh in bliss at the thoughts of all the wonders in the world that I would get to discover.

"Well we can take our time, after all, we do have forever," I whisper back. Klaus smiles his wolfish grin, the same one he gave me when we had first met, the same one he's had ever since. It was full of promise and mischief of a life yet to come. I sighed in bliss as I kissed him till the sun rose.

 _Forever._

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **I believe this may be the end of the rode. I might do an epilogue but frankly I think it would be better without one, I mean what are imaginations for right? I know it's short and i hope you guys aren't dissapointed with it. I think it's a bit anticlimatic but who wants to drag things out forever. I for one always have something about the end of the story that i wanted differently so i totally understand if you're not happy with it, but i guess everyone has a different idea of a happy ending. Thank you all so much for supporting me and reading my story even though my updates would sometimes take ages. You guys have no idea how much it means to me. I'm no writer without you so once again thanks**

 **With all the love in my heart,**

 **dreams-n-things27**

 **xoxoxox**


End file.
